


Dune Galaxy

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Galaxy Series [8]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beach fic, Day At The Beach, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nudity, Original Character(s), Reunions, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Summer Fic, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalina has been feeling down for a while so Palutena decides to bring all the female Smashers out on a summer vacation to Dune Galaxy where there is a swimsuit contest going on to see who is the hottest babe of the galaxy. Palutena drags a few of the guys along just for the fun. Unfortunately, Pit and Dark Pit get separated from the others when an unexpected sandstorm hits them in the galaxy and they end up stranded in a weird part of Dune Galaxy where they encounter Pandora who Dark Pit was certain he killed and a petite, beautiful archangel who Pit swore he met somewhere before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the summer fic and technically filler for Super Smash Galaxy. This is a legit story with no sex tacked on (mainly because I couldn't think of anything without copying Aria). Enjoy! And yes, reading Clockwork Galaxy is essential for understanding this particular chapter.

In an isolated moving galaxy called Mecha Galaxy, a girly scream could be heard echoing throughout the area. Technically, there was only one female resident in Mecha Galaxy and that was the daughter of the man in charge who called himself Diamond. This didn't sound like a young teenager though. While the voice was still youthful sounding, the pitch was noticeably higher.

"DIAMOND! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The voice screamed nearly causing the glass windows in the lab room to shatter upon impact.

Diamond was an old man. He could not take the screams of a loud woman especially knowing whom it was he did this to.

"My project is perfect, Daedalus." He spoke with an evil grin seeing the woman rush out of the lab room covering her body with nothing but her arms due to the fact there wasn't anything in the lab that could be used to wrap her with. "You are looking delicious tonight."

The person in front of Diamond was originally a man and a fallen angel to boot. Daedalus had let his guard down around Diamond after the new timeline started. He had locked himself into his room to work on that miniature robot that he told Raven about. He had already decided it would be a scanner that would be able to keep a record of all the locations he had been and be able to find the person he cherished dearly. For fun, he added the witty voice that was meant to speak to him about the situation…and it ended up developing a will of its own with how it often spoke back to the fallen archangel.

The minute he perfected the robot that he dubbed Tinker, Diamond barged into his room and knocked him out. Only now did he just wake up and find that anything that made him a man was gone and replaced by female genitals hence his screaming.

Diamond got a wonderful look at Daedalus' female body. Daedalus had no confidence in his male body. His female body didn't look any better with how he appeared to have shrunk in height and his chest was rather flat. It was a B cup, but that might as well be closer to non-existent in his book especially when the universe had a D cup as the average chest size. His hair wasn't as spiky as a woman. Not only did it droop a little, but he had a strain of hair sticking upward. His face became more "innocent" looking with his eyes not being as slanted or his cheeks being slightly puffier. The most noticeable feature is that the black wings that Daedalus prided on were now white. It was like he was never casted out of heaven and if Daedalus looked in the mirror, he would have been furious. His prime concern was his chest though more than anything.

"You dirty old man! Who said you could experiment on my body! Remember what happened nine timelines ago?! Remember how I said if you tried anything funny that I would end you? I'm serious!"

Daedalus was so furious that when he tried to bring out his hidden claws, they didn't show up immediately. "W-What the hell?!"

"Ho-ho-ho…you think I would fall for that twice? Unlikely. You forget, I remember everything in the past too. While I perfected the experiment, I needed those claws to stay inside. Suffice to say, you won't be able to use them for a while…at least until this gender bender spell wears off."

"Wait…spell?"

Diamond continued to laugh as he went over to Daedalus immediately causing him to step back. He eventually got backed into the wall with nowhere to go. Knowing how Diamond was…he suddenly felt nothing but dread.

"I have done it. With a little bit of magic and help from my robots, I have perfected the gender bender spell that I can use at will. It is now stronger than that brat."

"…Prism?" Daedalus asked in disbelief. He flinched feeling Diamond immediately pull his arms away from him to stare at his breasts. "Guhh! What are you doing?! Stop!"

Diamond licked his lips glancing at the brightly tinted nipples that slightly moved due to Diamond's forced movement. Daedalus' face turned the color of a tomato as he looked away not wanting to look into the old man's cold eyes or smell his disgusting breath.

"Daedalus is a beautiful woman." A third voice spoke. Daedalus flinched hearing his yellow robotic body turn on and scan him. "Despite the belief that men prefer women with larger breasts, you are the idealized figure without the fear of being called a slut for even an average breast size. The amount of milk you can give is…"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

The old sorcerer laughed again as he forced himself off of the black turned white archangel.

"Oh-ho-ho. You should take that as a compliment. Most women would kill to have a body like yours."

"You…fabricated this body…this isn't…me…" The chocolate haired brunette growled again looking down at his body in shame. "…What can I do in this useless body? Even if I find her…she won't recognize me…much less…"

"That's not my problem." Diamond said simply as he ordered a robot to open the door where he ejected things he no longer wanted in Mecha Galaxy. "That reminds me, there's a swimsuit contest going on in Dune Galaxy. I want to see how desirable you are."

Daedalus paled now hearing swimsuit and contest in the same sentence. "W-Wait…don't tell me I'm only a woman to fulfill your sexual fantasies!"

"Oh-ho-ho. I only have one beautiful person in my mind but you and Virtue come close to my next potential brides." The old man mocked. "Anyways, I need to see how long this spell will actually last. When I come and pick you up, the spell will be over…but I expect you to survive the heat in more ways than one."

Daedalus shook his head in defiance. He was going to go back to his room and wait until this spell wore off. Unfortunately, he had no choice. A few robots showed up to seize him by the arm.

"NO! I WON'T DO THIS, YOU SICK PERVERT!" Daedalus shrieked. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE CLOTHES ON! YOU WANT TO EJECT ME FROM THIS PLACE NAKED?! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"You threaten me so many times that they don't affect me anymore." Diamond told him with a sigh. "Off you go. Hopefully you can meet a lot of attractive people there and get laid for once." Diamond added that last part darkly knowing full well why Daedalus wanted to keep his virginity.

The entire time, Daedalus struggled to break free. As a woman, his physical strength was even weaker, so he had no choice but to let them throw him out the galaxy like he was a servant to the divine beings. Diamond had already decided the trajectory of Daedalus' travel, but due to suddenly throwing him out without time to prepare, the probability of Daedalus passing out and washing up on shore was very high.

"Not my problem." Diamond repeated as he prepared the tissue box amongst other things. "Now, let's see how things place out. Ho-ho-ho. I am so evil."

* * *

Raven already knew this timeline was going to suck the minute Prism decided to disappear on her. There was a pattern that every even number would be a timeline of relaxation while odd timeline numbers would have her dealing with serious drama. Raven wanted to break out of the mold after successfully recruiting one of the Band of Six members Alm into her ranking. After the previous timeline though, Alm would not be recognized as a witch of the Golden Land therefore Raven had to keep her eyes on her and plan accordingly.

The raven haired teen felt like Rosalina needed to stay out of her plans from now on after the disaster at Clockwork Galaxy. She could confirm that the only good thing that came out of that was that Pit's desire to split Dark Pit's soul away from him was indeed successful therefore it would only be a matter of time before the two realize something is up and start confronting her in the timelines that follow. Erasing memories really isn't Raven's thing, so if she has to do that to them despite their importance would be troublesome.

As she prepares the next plan to kill the next Band of Six member, the Marionette Witch Pop storms into her quiet room with smoke steaming out of head like an old style train.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE PRISM!" Pop shouted immediately causing Raven to stop what she was doing so the black witch wouldn't see what she was doing knowing full well that if Pop ever found out like that one timeline, they would be at odds with each other and Raven didn't need to fight with the other members of the Golden Land. "HE TOOK ALL THE GUYS WITH HIM AND WENT TO A WHORE HOUSE!"

In that moment, Raven wanted to find Prism and kill him, bring him back to life and kill him again.

"…Does he not know that those Sorority Witches are going to kill him?" Raven questioned while groaning at the stupidity of the creator of the universe. "Who did he bring?"

"HE LEFT HIS FEMALE FURNITURE BEHIND AND TOOK ONLY CHESTER! ALL THE GUYS ARE GONE! SAMARIUM EVEN LEFT FLYNN HERE! THAT POOR GIRL FEELS BETRAYED!"

"Can you stop screaming in my ear? I can still become deaf despite being immortal."

Pop pouted as a response. "Aren't you angry?"

"…I'm use to Prism doing stupid stuff like this." Raven admitted. "Getting angry with him isn't worth it."

"But aren't you jealous that he's hitting on all of these older women with busts?"

"He ain't scoring with them, so no."

"Ooooh. Burn."

Raven ended the back and forth conversation with Pop to get back to the task at hand. However when Pop was serious that only the girls were left behind, she meant it. Cone was still around in charge of the Furniture and she barged in with the greatest idea ever.

"Raven, big brother isn't here! We can go to the beach without his watchful eye!"

Immediately Raven wanted to hide in the darkness. A pale girl like her in the hot sun? She would rather be burnt to a crisp than allow people to check out her undeveloped body.

"Nope."

"Oh come on, Raven! Please!" Cone begged with her big puppy dog eyes.

"No…"

"Oh come on. Scared I'll look better next to you?" Pop teased as she leaned on the older witch.

"Piss off…" Raven groaned realizing she was going to get dragged into this nonsense and nothing would get done.

"It's a swimsuit contest!" Cone declared. "We can so win if we work together!"

"Cone…you look nine…" Raven growled losing her patience with Prism's little sister. "I am flat and so is Pop. Unless you want to promote your Furniture, you can count me out."

Insulting Malinche was a surefire way for Raven to be dragged out of her comfort zone. Immediately, she flinched feeling a tentacle rub against her cheek.

"Aww, don't be like that. I can't help myself if I'm beautiful."

"Stupid frickin'…"

"PLEASE RAVEN! PLEASE COME WITH US!" Cone whined looking ready to cry now.

"Yeah, come on." Pop added. "Stop cramming yourself in this dark room. Let's have a girl's night out for once."

That sounded nice. Even in timelines where she could chill out, she rarely hung out with the others. At the beginning she would participate with the other witches and sorcerers in their games, but the more she turned back time, the more she distanced herself from them. She was reminded daily how they would die at the very end unless she was satisfied with the results and it made her hate herself for choosing Prism over everyone else. Yet, here they are wanting her to play with them still…

"You should take the offer."

Raven flinched hearing a familiar voice. The others haven't noticed the presence of another witch, but the Witch of Despair wished that Alm wouldn't make her presence so obvious to her.

"It will be fun. You can introduce me to them again."

"…Yeah…okay…" Raven muttered. "I'll go."

The entire room lit up with happiness at her submitting to their whims. Cone cheered as she left to go get everything ready. Pop reminded Raven that they were going to get her in something cute that even Prism would look her way causing the raven haired teen to blush at the thought. As everyone left, the Viking witch Alm made her appearance.

"You just want to make friends."

"You want me to stay loyal to you? Allow me to befriend them over and over again. I like them a lot."

Raven sighed realizing that there was no escaping this fate. She decided Alm would suffer by being with her, and now Raven immediately regretted it. Unknown to her, by leaving with the rest of the girls, she would leave her partner X alone in the Golden Palace far from amused that he was left behind to sulk.

* * *

After what had occurred at Clockwork Galaxy, Rosalina had been in a state of depression ever since. As expected once the Great Evil had appeared to murder everyone, the timeline was reset and everyone forgot what happened. The Queen of the Cosmos believed that Palutena would keep her promise but her best friend having no memory made her realize it was pointless to make any promises.

This was made worse that no one would remember what Rosalina did in that timeline. She had let the Band of Six member Alm take control of her body after she was put into a vulnerable state. She had nearly killed some of the Smashers and nearly broke her friendship with Mario as a result of it. She may have been saved but she felt like the damage of that timeline would affect her forever. The only thing Rosalina felt stuck from the previous timeline was Dark Pit no longer being connected to Pit's soul. It wasn't apparent to them yet but when Pit was injured, Dark Pit no longer felt the pain. He no longer needed to eat, drink or sleep for Pit when the older twin was neglecting his health. Now it was all on Pit and it showed a lot when he went on his missions. He didn't go for the separating the soul anymore, but that might be because it wasn't top priority like it was in the last timeline (or maybe in the back of his mind, he already knew and didn't need to waste time on that).

Rosalina's depression hasn't gone unnoticed by those close to her. While she appeared stoic, the bright light that radiated from her wasn't as strong as it used to be. Mario, Luigi and Peach had asked her if they could help her with anything but she denied having any issues. The green haired Goddess was put to the task of cheering her friend up, but she couldn't figure out why Rosalina was upset in the first place. She assumed it had to do with unrequited love with Mario and while that may have been part of the problem, it wasn't why Rosalina was saddened in the first place.

"Perhaps its time we have a vacation." Palutena tells her one night. "Pack your things. Us ladies are all going to go to Dune Galaxy."

Rosalina was confused with her best friend. Why would she need to cheer her up when she had no memory of the promise unless…

"I do not really want to go." The Queen of the Cosmos tells her but is forced to search for a swimsuit anyway. "I am not really in the mood."

"Turn that frown upside down, then wear it backwards!"

"…What?"

"Rosalina, you need to cheer up. Regardless of what Master Hand says, I'm taking you on a well deserved vacation."

"…But I am piloting the Comet Observatory…"

"Well, you don't want me to be steering it, now would you?"

"Nope."

"You could always let that one cute guy that's always with Shulk steer it for you."

Rosalina let out a rather huge sigh at this. Palutena was talking about Alvis. In the last timeline, Shulk failed to introduce him to everyone. Now this time around, he was successful and is a regular in Smash Brothers Mansion as a result. She really didn't like Palutena or the other girls pushing the Goddess of Space with the silver haired Homs. Alvis was rather oblivious to the thing they call love and Rosalina knowing what has occurred in the past did not want to pursue him again mainly for his sake.

"No." She told her sternly. "You said it would be an all girl's vacation. Please keep it that way."

"So you will go then, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. But let me tell you I can't leave my angels here. No one will serve me without them."

"Of course…and you'll be bringing Ganondorf too I bet."

"Yep."

"…And you're going to probably drag Shulk into this so we have another attractive male to look at when we go to Dune Galaxy."

"How did you know?!"

Rosalina was so done with Palutena at this point as she prepared to pack up. She wondered if the other female Smashers already knew about this trip to the beach and was just waiting on Palutena to get Rosalina to succumb to the idea of relaxation.

"Oh, and knowing Robin, she'll drag her little brother along so he can attempt an S Support and fail in the process."

"So much for a girl's thing only…when there are five guys…"

"Would you like burgers and fries to go with that?"

If only Rosalina could break the fourth wall as easily as Palutena…

* * *

And this is where the story picks up for the Smashers. All female Smashers (along with Viridi and Phosphora who were not going to be left behind) left in the middle of the night without telling Master Hand or the other male Smashers. Only Pit, Dark Pit, Ganondorf, Shulk and Rob were able to go with the ladies for the reasons she listed. It made Rob feel special because he thought he would be able to find a romantic partner this time around and he was surrounded by beautiful women and mostly gay men (not counting Ganondorf of course who had his eyes on Palutena only. No one was dumb enough to hit on the Goddess of Light nowadays knowing that fact).

Rosalina hesitated to get close to Dune Galaxy knowing full well that sometimes a sandstorm would come out of the galaxy to protect the people of said galaxy. It was nothing the Comet Observatory couldn't handle, but she expected the Smashers to stay in one of her domes when the sandstorm hit.

The problem is that the angels under Palutena had a difficult time listening to instructions. Rosalina was not surprised when she was pushing through the sandstorm with her magic that Dark Pit was dumb enough to stay outside of the dome and watch what Rosalina was doing instead of staying in one the locations and watching from a distance. The reality was that Dark Pit dropped something and needed to grab it before the item was lost into the galaxy forever. As a result of his careless action, he was swept up by the sandstorm that penetrated the Comet Observatory. Pit tried to grab him and pull him back in but the gravitational pull was not present during this time. Rosalina put the absolute focus on getting to the destination that the minute she found out the two angels were swept away it was already too late. She wanted to curse so badly for her mistake but…

"Those two will be fine." Palutena told her being the first one to leave Rosalina's bedroom unscratched. "Pittoo has Pit with him and they have their weapons. Nothing the two can't handle. I can expect them to come back to me anyway since they fell on the planet."

"But they don't have water or suntan lotion…"

"They'll be fine." Palutena repeats to herself more than Rosalina. "Let's just land and enjoy the vacation."

This was going to go so well…

* * *

Pandora had to ask herself why she was in this useless galaxy. She had a mission that did not concern the swimsuit contest. In fact, the blue haired Amazon was only here because her friend wanted to come to Dune Galaxy. Her name was Kaleido and she was the Guardian of Music who worked under the Goddess of Love Ceres. Kaleido was the pop star in the universe with how great her music was and being beautiful helped make people recognize her. Pandora thought that Kaleido was bad with choosing a good outfit though. She was pretty enough with her long pink hair and pink eyes, but whenever she put on an outfit to perform, the quality of her appearance went down. Kaleido enjoyed acting like a circus performer more than a singer so she would sometimes put clown make up like the yellow star below her left eye and a blue teardrop below the right eye. It messed up her pretty face to the point it clashed with her outfit. Right now she wore the same makeup design, but had a two-piece bikini. If the design matched her makeup, then it wouldn't be an issue but she had huge pink polka dots with the emphasis on the portions where her female sex organs were. People would sure look at her if the polka dot focus were on her nipples and her other private part for sure. Pandora felt like a bodyguard as a result seeing as she had no real intention of participating in the swimsuit contest. She wouldn't want to win and make her friend cry.

The only problem was that Pandora lost where Kaleido was after her fanbase had separated them. Pandora warned Kaleido that she should have brought the Guardian of Water, Ocean or her singing partner Kite to protect her. She thought Pandora would be enough and look what happened. The bluenette wouldn't have to worry about her friend getting molested on the beach since she was capable of protecting herself, but the fact still stood that having males around her would have reduced the crazed fans.

Pandora groaned as she walked through the beach alone. She wasn't enjoying herself at all especially when everyone was having fun around her. Dune Galaxy was like Smash Brothers Realm opened to races of all kinds throughout the galaxy. She could see some people getting a well-deserved tan, girls who were playing volleyball hoping to attract handsome men and children making sand castles. There were people surfing, swimming and overall just enjoying themselves. Pandora felt like she would never be able to enjoy herself. She came off as a quirky individual, but due to the mission that she gave herself (or rather Ares forced on her) she had become rather disillusioned. Maybe it was because she was the Goddess of Calamity aware that the Groundhog Day loop existed and that she was constantly failing at trying to find the man she sort of had a crush on. When she "died" due to being tricked by her older sisters, she had left behind Daedalus. The last thing she remembered was his tears and his voice screaming her name. She wanted to apologize for making him worry. However, all she has heard are stories at how far he has fallen or how many people he murdered. She remembered Daedalus as a kind individual who couldn't even protect himself. She wouldn't believe that he changed until she met him again.

She felt like such a downer in such a sunny area. She had to stop walking to debate whether or not she should just dump her friend here and go back on her mission. Every time the new timeline started, she would go to a different location hoping to meet Daedalus, but she noticed a pattern. He was never in the same location twice even if the timeline changed, so she felt like she would chase him forever. Sighing in defeat she looked over toward the ocean and continued walking farther away from the beach where there were waves hitting the rocks and less people playing around that area.

It was then did she hear a cry for help. Pandora wanted to ignore it. She wasn't the heroine she used to be now that she had done terrible things when she had no body. Looking up toward the rocks though, she noticed three rather unattractive guys were harassing this poor archangel girl. Pandora was confused on why the girl was naked. Did they strip her to that point or did something else happen?

"Get your hands off me!" She cried weakly trying to fight back but she was already surrounded. "I want nothing to do with you!"

"You talk big for a small, naked girl." The guy who held onto her wrist hummed as he pulled her closer to him and away from the ocean. "You know you want to have some summer fun if you're already in this state."

The girl looked ready to cry in frustration as the other two guys got behind her to grab at her wings.

"I lost my swimsuit in the water…" She murmured weakly. "I just…"

She felt helpless when dealing with these stronger men. One was already rubbing his knee to her naked flesh. Was there anyway she could get out of this?

"Hey you guys. Sexual harassment isn't cool especially if you make a cute girl like her cry." Pandora called out to them. In the end, she couldn't let injustice be done in front of her. "Why don't you have fun with someone who is aching for a fight?"

The three men looked up to see Pandora with a sword in hand. They paled seeing the piercing glare she was giving them. They wanted to grab the pretty archangel and run, but they might invoke the wrath of this terrifying woman.

"Eeek! Don't give us that look! We were just playing!" The leader of the three shouted as he let go of the small girl's wrist.

"Y-Yeah. It's not like we wanted to do anything else with her!" The second guy added as he let go of her wings. The third guy did the same.

"She didn't want to play along anyway! We'll leave."

Pandora waited for the three guys to leave her sight. She continued to give them the look until they were out of sight.

"The nerve of those men…" Pandora mumbled as she rushed over to the girl who had fell to her knees on the rock holding her arms in a way to cover her chest. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…just startled…" She whispered.

Pandora already felt sorry for the girl. Nobody helped her when she needed it the most…it almost felt like…

"Can you still stand?"

"Y-Yes…"

As Pandora helped her up, she gasped looking closely at the woman's face.

"Y-You're…"

* * *

Besides the angel twins being thrown overboard by the sandstorm, everyone else was able to arrive safely on the beach side of Dune Galaxy. Rosalina was surprised at how close she can land the Comet Observatory. It meant that she could easily go back, grab more things when she needed it and then come back out.

Immediately the girls scattered to set things up and find the best spot on the beach. It was amazing how quickly they all changed. If the weather was bad then they might have regretted that action. Rosalina would forever be surprised at how skimpy the female Smashers could be. Peach in particular had no problem taking off her traditional pink dress for something revealing. Mario wasn't around, so he was missing out on his pretty princess. The same can be said about Zelda who decided to follow Peach's example. Samus didn't see the point in wearing anything outside of her normal outfit, but she was rather oblivious to the stares she got in Smash anyway. Then of course there was Palutena who did all in her power to out sexy every person on the galaxy like it was a contest…and there was one that Peach and Palutena were already signing everyone up for and Rosalina simply wasn't interested in it. She'll probably be forced into the contest anyway.

As Rosalina released the Luma to do whatever they want including searching for Pit and Dark Pit, the other three males had went off to do their own thing. Rob was so happy he could take his usual robe off and just wear his boxers in this hot weather. He was glad he already put suntan lotion on. He even brought a pair of shades just so he could hit on the ladies on the beach.

"S Support, here I come!" Rob declared as he ran off like an idiot.

Shulk shook his head in annoyance at how the white haired tactician was acting. Where was his sister when he needed to be restrained?

 _Oh wait, she's teasing Lucina over there about the outfit she chose._  Shulk thought bitterly to himself.

He flinched hearing Ganondorf chuckle. Whenever the King of Evil laughed, it was never a good thing. Shulk turned around and noticed how he already opened a rather unmanly beach chair to sit down and relax. Shulk blinked realizing that even the Gerudo was capable of relaxing if he took off his clothes and being in boxers that blended in with his skin color. The thought alone caused Shulk to blush realize how much of a pervert he has become due to hanging around Rob for too long.

"Heir to the Monado," Ganondorf began catching his attention, "be sure to protect your skin. You may have a darker complexion than most of the ladies, but be warned that this weather is unnatural that even you will start to feel the burn if you stay out too long."

"T-Thanks?"

"Those angels are going to be in a world of hurt if they manage to make it back here." Ganondorf added with another chuckle. "I cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they come running to the Goddess of Light."

Why was Ganondorf acting more cheery than usual? Perhaps Dune Galaxy reminded him of the Gerudo Valley to an extent and he was just reliving happier moments of his life only without the paranoia he had suffered in the past. Then again…Palutena was here making his life more entertaining so…

"I'll keep that in mind." Shulk said as he decided to go follow Rob seeing his roommate already hitting on the first thing with boobs. "Oh come on, Rob! Can you not do that?!"

* * *

Palutena was serious when she said the angel twins would be fine. Being thrown off the Comet Observatory meant nothing when they were resilient to almost anything. That was probably a plus of being an angel was that you weren't as frail you appeared at least for Pit. The white angel despite being thrown off was nice enough to grab onto Dark Pit and hold him in an embrace so when they finally landed, Pit would take the full force of the fall while his dark twin for the most part wouldn't be hurt. Their twin connection should have hurt Dark Pit regardless, but given what happened in the previous timeline, the black angel would no longer feel the pain. Unfortunately both angels didn't know that and Dark Pit just thought he got lucky.

The two ended up stranded on the beach on Dune Galaxy far away from where the Comet Observatory was. Dusting off the sand that got on their tunic and wings, Pit made it clear that they needed to get back to Palutena if they wanted to survive in this heat wave.

"My trunks are on the ship!" Pit cried while trudging in the hot sand. "If I stay in this hot tunic, I'll die!"

Dark Pit had it worse though since he was dumb enough to wear all black. He might end up collapsing first if they didn't get in the shade but from where they landed, there was no hint of a cool area to rest. The light captain kept charging along without a care in the world. The only reason Dark Pit didn't complain was that he wanted to save his energy, and yelling at Pit wasn't going to help him one bit.

Eventually, they would reach some civilization. Both angels were relieved that they wouldn't faint from dehydration as they both charged into the small town. This didn't seem to be part of the beach portion. Pit predicted that this might be the area before the beach area judging from how this was the place to buy items for relaxation such as suntan lotion (which they both needed). Unfortunately…

"Dammit! I left my money on the ship too!" Pit whined as he felt the need to make the situation worse. "I can't even buy anything here!"

The younger twin just shook his head in annoyance as he made it clear that he was going to sit down next to the palm tree near the oasis regardless of Pit's desire to make it back to Palutena. He wasn't going to die from Pit being underprepared.

"Uh…you're so useless sometimes Pitstain…"

"W-Well, it's not like you brought anything either."

"That's your job as the big brother." Pittoo mocked but ended up sighing in relief feeling the cool breeze when he finally sat down in the shade. "Must I do everything myself?"

"You know you're the reason we fell overboard in the first place." Pit grumbled. "Your welcome."

Again, Dark Pit rolled his eyes before closing them. He had no problem taking a nap to recharge his energy, but Pit felt like they were wasting time and looking at the oasis water he couldn't drink because he had no money really brought his mood down.

 _Maybe I should play the innocent, weak angel to get free water._ Pit thought to himself darkly as he intended to do so. He wondered if anyone would recognize who he was though since he was well known throughout the universe as the Captain of the Royal Bodyguards and servant to the Goddess of Light. So far, no one seemed to know who he was or rather was distracted with something.

"Did you hear? The king is ready for a sacrifice."

"Who will be sacrificed this time?"

"The question should be why make a sacrifice at this time? Our people need the attraction, and if he does this now then those scary people from the outside will hurt us all."

"It would be good though to get rid of the king…"

"Shh…don't talk about that. We have to act natural to the foreigners."

Pit sighed. The people here mainly consisted of dark skinned individuals similar to the witch hunter Jingle. They were not aliens per say, but in Pit's mind, they came pretty close, and that might be because the people in this area appeared more Arabian than anything else. These people were either walking around in nothing but bikinis or other swimwear or wrapped themselves in white clothing to keep the sun away. Pit didn't hear what Palutena said about what race these people were, but it didn't matter. All Pit knew was that something was going to go down…and he really wasn't interested in Dune Galaxy's drama if it meant suffocating in this hot weather. Once he and his younger twin made it back to Palutena where they can apply sunscreen and get their items then maybe he would consider helping them out.

"…Come on Pittoo. We should be heading in the direction of the beach."

An agitated grumble could be heard as Dark Pit shifted in the small shady, grassy area. "Five more minutes. I don't have your endurance."

"You can't build up endurance if you don't walk."

Again, Dark Pit groaned at how nasty Pit was getting with him, but kept to himself. Before he managed to get up, he spotted familiar blue hair approaching them.

"No way…" He spoke as he immediately stood up. It was a good thing he and Pit still managed to grab a weapon before being tossed off the Comet Observatory or things would have been nasty. "It can't be…I killed her…"

"Huh?"

Immediately Dark Pit rushed out of the shade. Pit thought he was motivated to get to the beach but it was far from it. The light angel something was amiss and followed after Dark Pit after taking a deep breath to go back into the sun without any water.

Dark Pit didn't realize that he had already taken his staff and aimed toward the person who he thought was someone that he had defeated in the past. Said person wasn't dumb either and pointed a sword in his direction. Both ended up really close to each other with Pittoo having his staff to the person's head and the person had their sword to his neck. There was an immediate shriek coming from another person. It wasn't even the townspeople in the area, but it was from someone else entirely. Pit for a moment thought he recognized it and hurried over to his darker twin to assist him.

"PITTOO!" Pit shouted getting his bow ready.

"Oh, it's that parasite." The person spoke with a large amount of venom. "What brings you here to this lovely place?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Pandora!" Dark Pit declared. "You got five seconds to tell me why you're here or I will pump a bullet in your thick skull!"

"Oh, you still talk big for a small fry." Pandora mocked ready to slice his throat before he could pull the trigger.

"P-Please stop!"

Pandora flinched at the voice and frowned. Pit turned toward the girl with four angel wings and gasped.

"Dad?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 7280 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Daedalus' gender bender for me was hard to come up with mainly because I was debating whether or not Daedalus as a girl would have white wings or black wings. If he has white wings, it's harder to point the finger and say that he is Pit's father in a not so convincing drag while the black wings are just a dead giveaway. Even if Pit and Pandora were to know it was Daedalus, it still wouldn't be obvious to the people who don't know him very well. As a result, I decided that his female counterpart would have white wings. And I wanted there to be more implications of what his female form is since I do want to bring up that Daedalus did look into the Mirror of Truth later after Pandora "died."
> 
> 2\. "Not my problem." That sounds something that Reggie would say.
> 
> 3\. Raven is referring to my story Caught when it concerns her falling out with Pop. It could be a spoiler of what's to come but it doesn't spoil the Tales of Symphonia 2 story itself except the Golden Land is indeed going to get involved and screw with them when they should have no business with them.
> 
> 4\. The sorority witches is a reference to The Witch and the Hundred Knight. I wrote on my profile that Prism and his friends went to one of those witch events but they got banned from ever going back because Prism was being dumb. He may be the creator of the universe but he is treated like a child and this is something he can't just use his magic and hope they let him back in. Raven thinks it's dumb he's trying again with all the guys with him anyway.
> 
> 5\. Alvis/Rosalina has occurred in previous stories before Super Smash Galaxy. Palutena bringing it up just rubs salt on Rosalina's wounds at how things keep resetting when she has tried to hook up with him (such as in the Super Smash Arena story as you guys will later find out when I finish that small series).
> 
> 6\. Pit being racist in my story is nothing new but I should bring up that Jingle's extinct alien race is called the Tikies and they are considered Arabian. Dune Galaxy has dark skinned individuals, but would not be considered aliens. Pit just calls any race he doesn't know aliens. Dune Galaxy mixes people being in skimpy outfits with people who cover themselves up to shield themselves from the sun.


	2. Too Cold

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LADIES ARE NO LONGER HERE? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Meta Knight was not pleased that Captain Falcon was freaking out over something as small as the Comet Observatory not being in the garage where all the spaceships were kept. Rosalina had a job, so she often left in the middle of the night to do them. The Queen of the Cosmos rarely slept as far as he was concerned.

Master Hand in his human form attempted to calm the F-Zero racer down, but found it pointless and resorted to drowning him out. His younger brother Crazy was the one that needed to speak some sense into him instead, but it proved futile when Captain Falcon had grabbed Meta Knight. The veteran Star Warrior was taking an early morning stroll and was snatched from his daily routine. He was far from pleased and questioned why Captain Falcon was even up in the morning. He needed Meta Knight to be by his side when he yelled at Master Hand. Apparently, the ruler of Smash Brothers Realm just found out that the female Smashers and some male Smashers have taken off without his permission. Since it was Rosalina that did it, there wasn't much Master Hand could do but…

"Douglas, please keep your voice down. It is too early for you to shout." Master Hand complained rubbing his temples.

"Michiko, do you realize what has happened?" Captain Falcon answered with a question referring to Master Hand by his human name so he would get his undivided attention. "The ladies have left in the middle of the night with some of the most alpha males to who knows where…without me!"

"I think the talk of Dune Galaxy and a swimsuit contest comes to mind." Crazy brought up as a matter of fact statement. "So far, I noticed that the men missing are Pit, Dark Pit, Ganondorf, Robin and Shulk."

"Ganondorf is in a relationship with the Goddess of Light." Meta Knight added. "There is nothing to worry about. The rest are…"

"Gay." Crazy finished with a troll face. "None of them are going to have sex on the beach."

"…Caito…" The right hand spoke causing the left hand to silence hearing that tone of voice being used on him. "…Douglas…they will come back. I am sorry they didn't invite you, but-"

"Unacceptable…"

"What?"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Captain Falcon repeated as he revealed why he kidnapped Meta Knight in the first place. "META KNIGHT, YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME WAKE UP EVERY SMASHER IN THE MANSION! START UP THE HALBERD! WE ARE GOING TO FOLLOW THEM TO DUNE GALAXY! THEY ARE NOT HAVING A VACATION WITHOUT CAPTAIN FALCON!"

"…You're talking in third person again…" Meta Knight growled as he realized he wasn't going to talk the veteran Smasher out of his stupid plan. "…Fine…but it's too early for this bullshit…"

* * *

"Dad?!"

The girl next to Pandora flinched hearing those words flung at her. Anybody else would have just assumed that she was terrified at the sudden shouting, but it was obvious why she feared the angel captain before her.

"That's…rude…" She murmured darkly glaring at the younger angel that sent shivers down his spine. "I am…clearly a woman…"

"What? That can't be…" Pit muttered not really convinced by her words.

Given that this woman was Daedalus, the fallen archangel realized that he needed to play it off like he was someone else entirely. The last thing he needed was for the three people he did not want to bump into to find out what Diamond had done to his body. It wouldn't mean much due to a timeline reset in the near future, but them finding out now would be humiliating to say the least.

"Isn't this enough proof?" The short girl asked as she removed her hands away from her chest.

Pit immediately jumped back at the sudden boldness. The first reaction was how small her breasts were and it was nothing new given he had dealt with his fair share of women with small boobs, but…

"Hey, its rude to stare!" Pandora shouted as she immediately kicked Pittoo away since he was the one that couldn't stop looking at the young lady. He was sent flying into the sand.

"Gahh!"

"P-Pittoo…"

"Pit, would you like to join your precious twin?" Pandora questioned very angry at how he couldn't pry his eyes away at the defenseless woman.

"N-No…why doesn't she have clothes though?!"

"I lost my swimsuit." She repeated with a sigh. "We're here…just to get one…hopefully the citizens here will be kind enough to loan me one…"

The young archangel covered up her chest again attempting to hide the blush at revealing her chest too long. In the back of Daedalus' mind, it shouldn't even be an issue since it was his son, but again…he didn't like people looking at his body…

"I don't even have a good body…" The girl spoke quietly to herself but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, Days, don't say that. You are a cute girl. Those guys were just jerks." The bluenette tried to consult her new friend as she patted her gently on the back.

"…Days?" Pit asked.

"That is my name…" Days spoke gently. "Or that's what people call me…"

Pit eyed Pandora who had the same expression as him. Both were thinking that it was just a short name for Daedalus. The fallen archangel was bad at trying to disguise himself, but both would play along if that is what he wanted…unless this really wasn't the fallen archangel that had done nothing but sin.

What caught their attention was Dark Pit who did not hesitate to get up from being pushed into the sand and take a part of his tunic off (the sash portion). He immediately handed it to Days surprising her greatly.

"H-Here…a lady shouldn't be walking around exposed like that…" Dark Pit murmured refusing to look at her straight in eye.

"T-Thank you…"

Days wasted no time wrapping it around her chest and in between her crotch so it looked like one of those playboy outfits. The front portion was tied like a shoelace, so it wouldn't fall off so easily. It was better than nothing, but Days grumbled about how it would need a good washing later (and it was rather tight with the way it was put on).

The angel twins blinked while staring at the young woman. Pandora just hummed at what she was seeing.

"See? You look sexy even in something ugly." Pandora praised. "Now, let's get you a two tank, so you can show off your wonderful body more. Who knows? You might look just as good as me when we stand side by side."

"W-What? S-Stop talking like that…" Days told her rather quickly. "I am just using this to…"

"Hit on the little parasite over there? I get it. You find him attractive even if I find them below my standards."

"Hey!" The white angel shouted before looking over to Pittoo. "You're not going to take an insult from her like that, right Pittoo? Pittoo…"

The dark angel was mesmerized by Days. Pit recognized that look whenever he looked at Lucina. That was what he was missing out on for being separated from the other Smashers. He wouldn't see what type of swimsuit Lucina wore for Dune Galaxy.

"Pittoo…something is sticking out…"

"W-W-WHAT?!" That got his attention as he looked down toward his crotch and blushed madly. "S-S-Shut up!" He cried while covering up his crotch area with both hands. "I-I'm not…"

"Yeah, yeah. You got an uprising." Pit said rolling his eyes. "I really wish you would choose a more appropriate time for one."

"T-T-This isn't! Oh come on Pitstain!"

Days was just as flustered as the dark angel and slowly found herself hiding behind the taller woman. Pandora was enjoying every minute of this because now she had some blackmail material. Of course, perhaps she was blushing just slightly with how Days was rubbing his chest against her back…

"Two tank it is!" Pandora declared. "You're going to be the sexiest little lady here!"

"N-No…don't make me enter that swimsuit contest…" Days cried slowly being dragged away by the Amazon.

Pit couldn't help but imagine Days in a two tank in that moment. Now he was the one that was getting all embarrassed at the wonderful image that came to mind. Days had pale skin already that would burn against this scorching sun, but add a beautiful dark blue two tank where her sexual organs would be very visible in this hot weather was enough to get the brunette drooling. He snapped out of the idea as he groaned to himself at how low he has fallen.

_Dammit…why does my old man have to be so hot as a woman?! This should be illegal!_

* * *

Watching your friend strike out with the ladies could be seen as funny at first until he constantly messed up. After that, you start pitying your friend and want to comfort him even if he doesn't want your sympathy for failing badly. That was the situation with Rob and Shulk at the moment with the blond wanting to help the white haired tactician in any way he can after watching Rob fail to get a girl for the thirteenth time in the past hour. Rob got an A for effort but an F for trying to get the girl to be interested in him. Rob's issue was how blunt he was therefore said the most insulting thing that they didn't want to hear and left him. Chances are that the first girl warned the others about Rob's desperate attempts and to avoid him like the plague.

After messing up that many times, Rob wanted to be alone. He ended up running far away from where everyone was. Having the longer legs, Shulk was able to catch up to him rather easily.

"Please leave me alone to feel sorry for myself…"

"Come on Rob. I'm your friend. The least I can do is cheer you up."

Even knowing that Shulk would end up following him, Rob continued to walk farther away from everyone in the hot sand. How did his vacation already turn sour? What else could go wrong?

Things got worse when Rob tripped on something. Shulk wasn't there to catch him resulting in the white haired mage falling face first into the hot sand. Immediately he lifted his head up to spit the sand that got into his mouth while shaking his head of the sand that got into his hair.

"Rob, you okay?"

"Never been better. What the hell did I trip on?"

As Rob tried to move his leg, he heard a loud squeak coming from where his legs were immediately causing him to pull his legs away. Shulk stopped hearing that same voice shouting not to take another step.

"Did you say something?"

"I thought it was you that was close to my legs…"

" **YOU THOUGHT IT WAS YOUR HOMS FRIEND BUT IT WAS ME, THE HERMIT CRAB!"**

The two Smashers flinched hearing that phrase a lot as of late in Smashopolis (mainly coming from the meme children that were dubbed the Inklings). Hearing it outside of the Smash Brothers Realm made them both wonder if this joke was more rampant than they thought. As Shulk helped Rob up, they could finally see who was screeching into their ear. It was a hermit crab with a shiny shell. The hermit crab was bright red gripping a shiny pearl in his claws. Shulk couldn't help but be enticed by the shine that the pearl gave and wanted to grab it. The hermit crab immediately jumped back.

" **FOOL! YOU ALMOST HARMED THE PEARL THAT WILL SAVE DUNE GALAXY FROM THE EVIL CRAB MONSTER!"**

"…But it's not the black pearl…" Rob murmured looking at the beautiful pearl before looking at the hermit crab. "How come you can talk?"

"You haven't heard of talking hermit crabs?!"

Shulk just sighed seeing Rob's blank expression. "I think when there's a talking hedgehog, fox and falcon that fight in Smash Brothers Mansion that we shouldn't be surprised at anything else that can talk."

"But…it's so small…"

" **LIKE YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS BODY PART!"**  The hermit crab declared.

Rob's face turned bright red as he attempted to step on the hermit crab for that insult. Shulk held him back groaning at how insecure Rob was with his figure.

" **SINCE I SEE YOU TWO AS OUR SAVIORS IN THESE DARK TIMES, I WILL GIVE YOU THE PEARL!"**  The hermit crab continued as if he never insulted Rob's manhood in the first place.  **"THIS PEARL WHEN SWALLOWED BY THE CRAB MONSTER WILL NEUTRALIZE IT ALLOWING FOR AN ATTACK FOR MASSIVE DAMAGE!"**

"This thing speaks in memes…" Shulk pointed out the obvious.

"Probably a resident from Inkopolis…" Rob added.

The hermit crab continued rambling on about what to do with the pearl and what not to do before it decided it was done talking like Mr. Resetti and go back underground. He entrusted the pearl to the two Smashers before making his way into the sand never to be heard from again. The two Smashers looked at each other in confusion before Rob went over and picked up the pearl. He held it into the light and smiled.

"I don't know what that hermit crab was talking about, but I think this should go to you. I mean…you did try to cheer me up…and well…just take it!"

The shiny pearl was immediately shoved into Shulk's hands. The force Rob applied wasn't enough to move the taller male though. He ended up chuckling seeing how nervous Rob suddenly was. This was his awkward way of saying thanks.

"Thank you Rob. I will give this pearl to Fiora as a souvenir from here. She would love that."

There were better ways of wording that, and that was not one of them. Immediately Rob's expression darkened as he turned away from the blond. He gave him an agitated sigh and began walking away again.

"Hey, did I say something wrong, Rob?"

"Idiot…stupid idiot…" Rob grumbled to himself ignoring Shulk's confusion at the sudden drop in his mood.

* * *

On the contest side of the beach, a cat fight threatened to break out. Ganondorf was going to enjoy every minute of what was going to occur, which made Rosalina think that Ganondorf came along rather easily knowing full well something like this was bound to occur.

So the female Smashers were not the only ones who were going to participate in the swimsuit contest. This was a yearly event meaning that any woman (or a guy with big boobs) could participate. Palutena was rather foolish thinking she would be the only Goddess that would show up. Viridi of course wouldn't have a chance and if people wanted younger demi-Goddesses like Phosphora to win, then it was their loss but Viridi's mother was entering too. She was known as the Goddess of Love Ceres known for her extreme beauty throughout the universe. She may have been hot (and it was easy to tell where Viridi got her looks from) but she was a snake that was very well hidden in the lovely yellow bikini that she wore. Palutena hated how Ceres took the same thing she wore and looked better as a result despite being an older Goddess. Now she was at Ceres' throat at her copying her style.

"You're just jealous because you're not hot as me." She teased. "I mean, there is a reason why Paris said I was the fairest Goddess of them all."

"You cheated then, and you're cheated now!" Palutena shouted losing her temper to the older Goddess. "Where is Hera?! She'll take my side."

"Oh, she's handling your dad, so she can't attend…that means I win."

Viridi wanted to jump in and declare that people would choose her, but her figure was nothing compared to her mother and her rival. She would have to make do insulting the young girl that worked under her beautiful mother Juliet instead. Juliet was the Guardian of Love therefore took priority over Viridi all because she was capable of being the next Love Goddess if she were to fall. But Juliet wasn't even Ceres' biological daughter. Sure she might have had a similar face to Viridi with the difference being her short, snow-white hair and green eyes but her outfit and demeanor were completely different that she might as well be part of the Underworld army. To Viridi, Juliet reminded her of her deceased sister Persephone with how emotionless she was even when she was forced to wear a swimsuit by her "mother's" command. Juliet didn't seem to mind too much since she came crazy prepared with sunscreen to not lose the very pale color she had now. Her friend Soprano was something else though.

Soprano was the Guardian of Sound and was always next to Juliet when it concerned anything. When Ceres wanted things done, she usually brought both of them along, but if it were just to mess with Palutena or the other younger siblings, she would only bring her "daughter" along for the ride. Soprano, compared to Juliet who was rather plain looking, was incredibly sexy despite being not much taller than the samurai Goth girl. Soprano had long dark purple hair that was tied with a huge purple ribbon and huge purple eyes. Her normal outfit was a Japanese kimono, but since that was too hot for the beach, her swimsuit was a skimpy bikini that couldn't hold her boobs in and as a result it looked like she was wearing purple strings. Soprano wanted to prove she was the sexiest girl alive despite being a Guardian, but the older Goddesses outclassed her.

"Hey, we all know who the winner is going to be!" Soprano shouted as she tried to but into Palutena and Ceres' argument. "It's going to be me!"

"Stay out little girl!" Palutena snapped at the Sound Guardian. "This is between two adults."

"You're hardly a grown woman, Athena." Ceres teased as she pushed Soprano to the side. "You're over 4000 years old and you act like you're still 1000."

"And you're an old lady who thinks she's still in her prime!"

Ganondorf enjoyed the insults thrown back and forth. If the angel twins were around, he would ask one of the to give him a drink.

"Are you going to interfere?"

"No. I am going to sit here and watch the chaos before me." Ganondorf admitted. "It is not everyday the Goddess of Light loses her temper like this."

"…You have a point but…"

"Relax. Queen of the Cosmos, everybody needs a vacation from their job…even me. Stop scowling like I do. Your depression lowers the spirits of your friends especially the Goddess of Light."

Ganondorf so far have been giving helpful advice to the Smashers. Again, he was in a better mood than usual…

"…Thank you?" Rosalina thanked but it came out as a question seeing as how she noticed Palutena and Ceres turned their attention toward her now. "Oh no…they're going to ask me who wore it better…"

"Good luck. You will need it." Ganondorf told the Goddess of Space with a smirk.

Rosalina sighed in defeat realizing how much she wanted someone like Alvis to stand next to her and protect her from the other Goddesses. Unfortunately, he was going to hang on Shulk even when he didn't need to…

* * *

Pandora wasn't really that kind to the locals when it came to getting Days something to wear. They had every intention of charging the naked girl despite her helpless state and Pandora would not tolerate this injustice. She nearly caused a scene beating up the clerk and Dark Pit actually helped her harass the clerk. The business did not seem to matter if it concerned Days and in the end, the two tank was taken for free. Days went behind a tree to cover up so she no longer needed to use that sash to cover up.

The two tank didn't do much in hiding her pale skin. In fact, it made her look sexier like Pandora anticipated. She squealed seeing the design of the sun being plastered on the parts where Days didn't want any attention such as her nipples and crotch made worse that if she broke out into a sweat that the sun pattern would look darken and make it seem like she wet herself. Pit kept those dirty thoughts out of his mind in hopes that he wouldn't follow Dark Pit's example of getting an erection from the woman he was certain was his father.

This was why Pit pestered Days non-stop about where she came from and why she was found on the beach naked. The young lady was glad that Tinker was currently malfunctioning meaning that the robot couldn't give anything away about her past. As a result, she could come up with a backstory while the stayed in the small oasis town. The only reason they have yet to leave was because Days was not fit to walking long distances and Pandora was not going to give her a piggyback while Dark Pit was glaring at her. Fortunately, he was love struck over Days and insisted they stay until she recovered, but that meant more time in the sun and a higher rate of getting a sunburn.

Days chose a spot in the shade for her to talk about herself if that is what Pit desired. Pandora was interested to see what sort of story she would come up with.

"…I am a princess from a far away galaxy…" Days began forcing herself to put on a serious face that was able to look at the people who have assisted her in the eye while talking. "I have been traveling on a ship alone with only my butler to accompany me. My job in the galaxy is to report anything that could be considered a threat and report them to…Hermes…" Days paused realizing that the only reason she said Hermes was because of how he protected all ships from the higher ups that wanted them gone. This mainly applied to pirate ships. The implication of a pirate princess was nice though. "Unfortunately…my ship was attacked and I fell overboard. It was fortunate that I ended up in the water…but I must have lost my clothes from the impact…I am grateful that Pandora found me when she did. I don't know how to handle brutes without my butler by my side."

Pit and Pandora looked at each other as if not believing the story. Dark Pit though…

"What's the name of the butler? When we get to the other side of the beach, we can ask Palutena and Rosalina to send you back!"

He was completely fooled by the story.

 _Listen and believe they say._  Pit thought darkly to himself wondering if Dark Pit noticed any contradictions to her story. Then again, Pittoo didn't know much about the galaxy, so that was on the older angel.

"…Sphere…" Days murmured debating on whether or not it was a good idea to give that name out. "He's a redhead…really polite and serious…he only focuses on protecting me and the ship…and really powerful."

"Sphere…where have I heard that name before?" Pit asked out loud causing Days to flinch at the angel captain giving him a look of suspicion. "Are you sure you're a princess?"

"Y-Yes…"

"An archangel princess…really?"

"…You do realize that angels outside of Skyworld can be granted more titles than what they are given." She spat rather quickly. She hated that Pit was interrogating her with good questions.

"Well…I would use archangel queen." Pit stated. "Second…I don't think we would let archangels stray from the heavens for whatever you're doing. That sounds incredibly dangerous for one archangel and her butler of what race? An angel I assume?"

"Y-Yes…"

"…Man…if only I could look at the database…"

"Assuming you can read it." Dark Pit snarked causing Pit to glare daggers at him.

"Hush! I feel like I would need to ask Valerie on your name and your butlers when we get back to Skyworld."

"…Implying I would go back…" Days murmured weakly. "…There's nothing there for me."

Immediately the trio noticed the tone of the girl before them change. She sounded like she was going to break down into tears. Days might as well have with how she continued to ramble about half-truths of her past.

"I don't have anyone to turn to in my family. I ran away from an engagement I don't want to be in and I'm scared of being found by that man. All my friends are dead because of that bastard and the one person I want to speak to probably hates me now for walking out of his life…" She wiped her eyes realizing she was going to break down. "…I am searching for someone though…I want to see her again…she was the one thing that kept me going…and I need her so badly to tell me something I want to hear…"

"…And that is?" Pandora asked with curiosity.

"I want forgiveness…" She finished. "I want to tell her I'm sorry for not being there for her when she needed help the most. I'm a coward…I was a nuisance and I lost her…my butler is all I have left…he understands my goal so…I…"

Pandora wanted to be the one to reach out to the archangel realizing that her heart skipped a beat. The story sounded identical to what she imagined what happened to Daedalus when she was gone. Pit felt sorry for the girl wondering if maybe she was not his father. Dark Pit though…

"Don't cry! Tears look awful on pretty girls!" He exclaimed in a state of panic as he went over to the archangel and wiped her tears. "You got to stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat!"

"…Or else you're dead meat, dead meat, dead meat!" Pit and Pandora finished at the same time catching everyone off guard.

"Wait…" Pit began. "That's my line! How do you know?!"

"Why did you steal my line?!"

Days started to pale slightly with how things are going. She forced herself to laugh at the stupidity that was going on, but her next words immediately made Pandora flinch.

"Annoying…"

Pandora was certain this was the man she was searching for this entire time. She could not confirm it though due to the racket going on in the village suddenly. Days looked ahead of the trio and gasped seeing the fish guards approach them. They looked like fish, but they were labeled Mermen despite the spears in their hands. They were looking toward Days with a lustful expression as if they wanted the archangel for themselves. Cataquacks were marching right behind them and they were red with fury.

"Umm…" Days tried to get the angel twin's and Pandora's attention, but it was already too late when they turned around and found weapons pointed toward them.

"A sacrifice is needed for the king!" The leader of the Merman declared. "The fluffy feather girl will do. Everyone else can burn up."

"Wait…what…whoa!"

Of course Pit was the first one to be charged by the aggressive Cataquack. Pit has seen these creatures on Gelato Beach and always laughs at how weak they were, but in Dune Galaxy, one red Cataquack was strong enough to launch Pit into the air like he was a member of Team Rocket and have him land far away from the oasis. A huge "oomph" sound could be heard suggesting that maybe Pit got buried head first into the sand.

"P-Pit?!" Dark Pit called out to his twin before realizing he was next. "Oh, hell no!"

Dark Pit was sent flying by the red Cataquack. It was amazing how he would land right next to Pit, head first into the sand as well.

Pandora wasn't going to get launched so easily. She easily cut the Cataquacks that attempted to launch her. As a result, she needed to deal with the Mermen that were trying to stab her for resisting. Looking around, the bluenette intended to get Days away from where they were. Things never went well for Pandora, and it didn't take long for the leader of the Mermen to have a spear behind Days back.

"If you move, this girl will die."

"If I'm going to be a sacrifice then it won't matter…" Days muttered as she tried to get her weapon out. The spell had yet to wear off. "Dammit…Pandora!"

Pandora could not risk hurting Days. She is the only person that could lead her to Daedalus…and as a result, she really had no choice but to lay down her weapon.

"Don't do it Pandora!"

"…I need you alive until I get information from you." Pandora warned Days. "That's why…"

"Good-bye!"

Pandora did expect to get impaled from behind…but she got launched too by the Cataquack. She didn't sky rocket in the same direction as the angel twins, so that should have been a plus. However, she landed in a place where there was quicksand that was pulling her in face first into the abyss of no return.

"PANDORA!" Days cried out as she attempted to run after the Amazon, but was seized by the Mermen. "LET ME GO! SHE COULD DIE!"

"That is not our problem." The leader of the Merman told her simply. "You should be concerned with your own life. You will be given as a sacrifice to the king. You cannot refuse."

Days could only pray now for Pandora to make it out in one piece. She had faith in her, but that wouldn't mean much if she suffocated first.

"Come along now."

Days could only follow after the Mermen who were forcing her to walk away from the shade and into the boiling sun.

* * *

The good thing about being part of the Golden Land was what you could do with your powers. The Golden Land magic was strong enough to create a smaller section on Dune Galaxy that could be considered a private beach. Only the girls could relax there with no worries of men or monsters attacking them.

Cone and Pop wasted no time into using their magic to change into adorable swimsuits. They were both young and Prism wasn't going to let either of them wear something too sexy that would attract pedophiles resorting in them wearing cute one piece suits for children. Pop groaned at how she wanted to show off her body, but Raven had to remind her that she didn't have an adult body therefore it would be pointless.

Raven looked down at herself seeing that out of all the outfits chosen, she wore a black tankini. She wasn't interested in being sexy, but at the same time, she didn't want to wear a one piece that was difficult for someone like her to wear. Unlike Cone and Pop who immediately went to jump into the water, Raven intended to take a nap for her vacation.

The only other girl who wore a similar outfit to her was Alm. Alm wanted to prove she was more grown up, but the bikini was just not the way to go, so she ended up wearing a yellow one. She frowned seeing that Raven wasn't going to introduce her to the others yet.

"Can you not see them messing around?" Raven asked as she pointed to Malinche who decided to go full nude in comparison to Samarium's Furniture Flynn who was stuck wearing a monokini. "I don't think you want to get involved with that."

"But they're having fun…" Alm muttered. "And you're being boring."

"I was never a fun person." Raven reminded her. "And I do not think getting groped is fun."

When she said that, the tall, young brunette was knocked into the sand and locked into a tickle attack by the darker woman. Cone had two other Furniture called Blank and Dream who joined in to torment the busty girl. Without Samarium, she was defenseless. The only people who could help her were Alice and Heart. Heart was too busy helping Alice build a sand castle. Alice was distracted with the hermit crabs that scurried right past her.

"Just relax. We got all day." Raven ordered. "Everyone told me to relax, and that is what I'm doing."

"But…"

Raven paused feeling something in the air crack. She looked around to see if any of the other girls noticed. When it was apparent they were distracted by their beach activities, the Witch of Despair sighed in defeat before resting her head back against the chair.

_There is a disturbance in the force…_

* * *

Daedalus wondered if the day could get any worse. From being seen naked in this flawed female body to reuniting with the people in said form to finally getting captured by ugly Mermen to take him to their leader, Daedalus wished that something good would happen for once.

As a girl he continued being fragile and defenseless to these Merman who continued to push him along. They didn't like how he wasn't looking ahead to his doom. Daedalus was paying attention to the structure of the Dune Castle. Water was used to make the Dune Castle making it appear more like it was made of mud. This meant that stepping inside wouldn't cause his feet to sink into the sand and wade through it. The inside was actually rather hard despite the mushy appearance on the outside. Daedalus wondered if magic was involved to keep the castle in this odd form because despite the unique exterior, the inside wasn't as rich as a castle should be. If this was a planet with many hidden treasures, then why weren't they being displayed here unless…

_I really hate you Diamond._

Daedalus' mind ended up thinking of the perverted old man who did this to him in the first place. He couldn't keep his mind on one topic without jumping to another topic. Daedalus would blame this on being a woman who couldn't keep their attention span for even a minute without making it about them. He should be thinking of the situation at hand and how to get out instead of cursing Diamond who was probably laughing at his misfortune at this moment.

They were almost to the destination of the throne room where the king of Dune Galaxy awaited. Daedalus wouldn't believe that this person was a king due to how low quality the castle was. Instead he looked down toward his hands and lifted them upward just to check something. The frail archangel smirked seeing that the claws were starting to work again.

 _So I can run away now. I just need to find an opening and then hack my way through._  Daedalus thought to himself.  _This is good._

When they finally reached the king, the first thing Daedalus realized is that maybe things wouldn't be so easy after all. The frog or rather the wart was just as ugly as the Merman that worked under him. The frog king had a slimy forest green coat only made worse by the warts covering some of his body. The eyes were focused on the girl's chest in front of him causing the frog's tongue shout out of his mouth only licking his lips. Daedalus shivered in disgust seeing the creature in front of him and told himself he had to think of a plan now.

"We brought the girl, your frogness." The Merman declared as they moved away from Daedalus.

Daedalus wanted to glare at the frog to get away from him, but realized in this useless body, there was no way he could be intimidating. Instead, he waited for the frog king to sit up from his seat.

"…I'll have you know…" Daedalus began causing the Mermen to look at each other realizing that this is the first syllable that escaped from her pretty lips. "If you touch me in any shape or form…Pandora will kill you. She's a hero, but she'll show you no mercy!"

His voice cracked at the end without realizing it. The frog king just laughed extending his tongue toward his face. Immediately he shrieked while he backed up into the Merman. They ended up grabbing his arms so he wouldn't think of running away much less let him get a weapon.

"Your reaction is cute." The frog king stated as he began making his way toward Daedalus. "You will do for the sacrifice."

"D-Didn't you hear what I just said. T-Touch me again and I'll…gahhh!"

The sticky tongue immediately went toward the upper portion of his two tank and ripped it off exposing his breasts. Daedalus blushed as he realized that he couldn't even cover himself from the frog king. He didn't realize that he was paralyzed in fear seeing the frog trying to rip the bottom portion of the two tank off.

"N-No…d-don't…"

"I couldn't care less about your threats. The sacrifice needs to happen now and I'm behind schedule."

"But my body is…" Daedalus let out another cry hearing the sound of the bottom portion covering his private parts ripped exposing his private parts.

"Come on. Let's go."

The frog king wouldn't have a chance to lay a finger on Daedalus' hair when he felt his entire castle rumbling below him.

"What is that?"

Daedalus felt a familiar aura from below and sighed in relief.

"…Pandora is coming…and she's coming fast."

The frog king didn't know what to expect. The Amazon was working her way through the Dune Castle cutting down anything that stood in her way. These enemies were considered weak to her and when she was in hero mode, she was going to save people. She was quick on her feet, so the time it would take for anyone else to reach the throne room was reduced in half. The Merman guards and the frog king backed up when Pandora kicked down the dune door. In her arms was a dead Merman impaled by her sword. She had at least three of them on her sword that she used like a stick. The focus wasn't that she was treating the Merman like seafood, but her hair that was covered in sand and sticking up everywhere.

"You bastards…" She cursed pointing her sword toward the frog king with the three dead Merman on it. "You ruined my hair! You're going to pay!"

Daedalus died a little inside. She wasn't concerned for him as much as she wanted revenge on them for giving her a bad hair day…

* * *

It wasn't just Pandora that was having a bad day. The angel twins were stuck in the sand for a while before they were able to pull themselves out. They received a tan in the process that burned Pit's skin more than Dark Pit. It must have been because he was a dark angel. Otherwise, Dark Pit would be feeling the immense pain that Pit was feeling from having the sand rub up against him for so long combined with the scorching hot sun.

In Pit's mind, he wasn't going to be satisfied until he got revenge on the bastard who ordered the surprise attack. If he just minded his own business and headed back to the Goddess of Light, then he could have gotten rid of the burn. Instead, he wanted to yell at his father for putting him in this situation in the first place. Since the poor bastard got himself captured without fighting back, Pit thought it would be a good idea to rub it in that he needed to be saved by his son and clone by these ugly Mermen.

"GOD DAMMIT, OLD MAN! YOU'RE THE REASON I LOOK AS UGLY AS THESE FISH PEOPLE!" Pit cursed out loud as both of the angels took a break from running in the sun once they were at the steps of the Dune Castle. "WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!"

"Pitstain, why are you complaining…about your father when he's not…even here?" Dark Pit questioned trying his best to catch his breath from trying to keep up with Pit and nearly failing. "We should focus on…saving Days instead…of getting revenge…hah…so tired…"

Pit rolled his eyes seeing how his younger twin was still not registering that Days was Daedalus. While Pittoo never met Daedalus in person to know what he would look like, he should have gotten that weird feeling that they were connected to one another. Instead, he was staying in this fantasy world where Dark Pit was the white knight trying to save the pretty princess. Daedalus while cute as a woman was far from a damsel. He didn't want to burst his bubble without proof though.

"…Pandora is going to save her by the time we finish talking." Pit grumbled. "She recovered so fast…I can't believe you were the one that fought her."

"…I must have gotten lucky. She wasn't this swift when I battled her..."

Dark Pit decided to not think about what would have happened if Pandora were at full power when he fought her at the spring. He and Pit…might cease to exist…

"Come on. You rested long enough. Let's kill anybody who Pandora hasn't slain yet." Pit told him with a cheeky grin as he got out Palutena's Bow.

"Yeah…let's…" Dark Pit answered taking out the Silver Bow to match Pit exactly.

* * *

There was a reason Pandora held the title as one of the strongest demons in the Underworld. In her prime, she could solo anyone that challenged her and defeat armies without breaking a sweat. She was someone to be feared especially if she could bring the evil archangel Kensei to his knees just from threatening him. It was why she had so many admirers in the heavens in the first place despite being a demon.

This was no different. In fact, this entire Dune Castle fell to its knees when they tried to oppose her. The Mermen were mostly hacked to bits leaving only the frog king alive. He had her sword pointed toward his throat though ready to finish him off.

"P-Please don't kill me! I'm only following orders! Y-You can have your princess back!"

Daedalus might as well have been a princess in that situation with how Pandora held onto his girl body in one hand with the sword in the other. The fallen archangel had no idea that his heart was beating too fast to his likely and his cheeks were beet red. The feeling of someone strong protecting him returned after so long that he thought he would never experience it again.

… _I wish I could be the one who could protect Pandora._  Daedalus thought darkly to himself.  _My male body is so useless…Pandora is just so manly while I'm…_

"Days…" She began as she put her sword away to spare the frog king. "We need to talk."

"Y-Yes?"

"…Be truthful. Are you Daedalus…the man I have been searching for all of these years?"

_W-What?!  
_

"This situation is too similar to something that has happened in the past…I saved a frail archangel from his evil boss who had every intention of making his life miserable no matter what he did." Pandora sighed realizing that she was reliving the entire moment and was just repeating it to Days. "Honestly, if this is intentional…then the Golden Land hates me for what I have done."

"…Pandora…"

Daedalus wanted to confess that he was Days…but he stopped himself from doing so. What would she say seeing this? How could he explain that multiple timelines have occurred and in this one he was forced to be a woman for a swimsuit contest? How would she react to him losing his virginity to the same old man that has been experimenting with his body this entire time? Would she even like him anymore for being pathetic?

"…Well?"

"…I'm sorry. I don't know who Daedalus is." He murmured weakly hiding his eyes behind his hair. "I'm sorry…"

This should have been the moment. After so many centuries of loneliness constantly repeated because of the Witch of Despair, he was finally in Pandora's arms, yet he failed to take the opportunity to act on his feelings. He was a coward…and Amazons hated weak men.

"H-Hey, no need to cry!" Pandora shouted seeing the tears fall down the fragile archangel's face. "You cry a lot…remind me so much of Daedalus."

"Sorry…"

Pandora sighed before making a bold move of kissing the teardrop that fell from his eye. Daedalus wondered if his face could be any redder…

"P-Pandora…I…"

Still being bold, she let go of her sword so it would drop near her just to lift Daedalus' chin up, so he would look her in the eyes.

"…The same eyes…"

"…Pandora…"

Would they get another kiss again after all of those years apart? Apparently not seeing as how the entire Dune Castle was rumbling again and the frog king didn't know when to give up.

"P-Please, don't be mad! It was a miscalculation! The sacrifice is right there! You can chew me out later! J-Just get rid of the nuisance lady right there and take the other one for your meal!"

Pandora for once wanted things to go her way. The bluenette forced herself to pull away from Daedalus before picking up her sword.

"Days, stay behind me. This won't take long."

"B-Be careful…"

The foreshadowed crab monster was slowing making its appearance. It was hiding in the sand from the very beginning far below the surface and away from the sun. The crab monster had learned to adapt to being in the darkness and was able to shoot out its pincers to catch its prey. Pandora was too fast for that when it attempted to grab her or Daedalus from below. Daedalus was proving to be quick with flying away as well making Pandora's job easier.

Pandora had to laugh at how the crab thought it could show up in the throne room without hitting its head on the ceiling. Then again, the ceiling was made of mushy sand meaning it wouldn't matter that much if the entire place came down because it wanted to grab the two girls. The fire in Pandora's eyes burned seeing a crimson crab forcing itself to be the size of entire room with little room to move.

"Woah, what is that?!"

Days cursed hearing his son finally making it to the throne room. He was surprised how Dark Pit was from staying out in the sun too long. He looked like a fallen angel like that with the only thing giving it away that he wasn't from hell was that his wings were still white. Dark Pit in comparison was the splitting image of a fallen angel from Hades with that dark tan.

"Get out of here you two! This place is going to go down!" Daedalus tried to warn.

It was too late; the crab heard the voice of the angel captain and turned its attention to them. At first, it paused observing the two with its big eyes before they turned into hearts at the sight of them. Both angels trembled seeing the odd look the crab was giving them.

"RUN!"

The crab attempted to grab the two angels causing the both to jump out of the way.

"What the hell!" Dark Pit cursed. "Why is it…"

"Don't tell me that crab wants to…oh hell no!"

"RUN!" Daedalus screamed again before the two angels registered that the archangel was telling them to drop everything and flee.

Normally it was against Dark Pit's nature to leave a pretty lady alone, but he didn't want to end up a snack (or rather a sacrifice) that the crab desperately wanted. The angel twins looked identical so the crab desired them both.

"Welp, time to run!" Pit shouted before turning tail and flee. "Come on Pittoo!"

"We just got here though!"

"I am not going to end up on the menu!"

The two angels were already tired, but to have to outrun a giant crab was the worse. If Palutena or Viridi could respond, they could get the Power of Flight and fly out of there with no worries of being caught. Their little legs would have to do their best in keeping them safe instead.

Daedalus let out a huge string of curse words once the crab was gone and chasing after his kids. Pandora was not expecting the female counterpart to be swearing so loudly, but it was proving more that this mysterious archangel was indeed Daedalus. At this point, Daedalus didn't want to hide it anymore. Not only was the kiss ruined, but also his children that he thought he would never see again were in danger from his own stupidity. His anger was directed to the frog.

"You really want to see me angry, do you? Well you got it. I hope you like my claws!"

The spell mostly wore off in terms of Daedalus being able to use a weapon. He smiled sinisterly seeing the terrified look that the frog king gave him. Pandora could only look in awe though at the claws that looked identical to her fire form.

"…Daedalus…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 9220 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. So I do have an idea on how to incorporate Splatoon into my universe, but I can't copy my friend, so what I decided to do is imply it now and then expect the Inklings to show up in the future. Inkopolis is a location that you can be taken to by boat. Since Inkopolis is a place of fashion, it will start to be a trend to see the clothes in Splatoon is in the Trading Center. The joke though is how Inkopolis is called Memeopolis given how in game, there is nothing but memes from other series but changes to match the Splatoon universe. Shulk understanding the memes make sense too when you realize that he's a walking meme due to Smash Brothers. This is also where the idea that anything that speaks memes is an aquatic animal from Inkopolis.
> 
> 2\. The reason I brought up Fiora here stems from Shulk needing to give something to Fiora every now and then. Reyn shows up to check up on Shulk, but Shulk feels that calling Fiora over despite Dunban obviously wanting her around would cause tension between her and Rob. In some timelines the two are together but this story in particular they have sexual tension, so it wouldn't be a good idea to have her around with this in mind.
> 
> 3\. Daedalus backstory is a half-truth because it combines what he has happened to him shortly after what happened to Pandora during the 2000 year war to what he has been doing currently with the only lie being reporting to Hermes. Referring to Daedalus as a princess isn't far off as he could be seen as held captive by Diamond with the ship being Mecha Galaxy. Yes, Daedalus needs Diamond to remember the previous timelines, but at the same time, Diamond controls his life as shown with the gender bender. Daedalus fears Kensei more than anybody though and while Kensei might not have been engaged to him the fear of being put in that situation terrifies him.
> 
> 4\. The fish people are called Merman due to them being based on the race from The Witch and the Hundred Knight. They aren't attracted in the slightest as a result.
> 
> 5\. I gave Daedalus the Pandora Claws as his main weapon so even Pandora would know that it was him.


	3. Everything is Just Right

The swimsuit contest finally began after a mix up and Kaleido finally showing up to be the host. She wasn't pleased that that she lost her friend and would not be able to enter due to the fear of being accused of cheating.

People from all over the universe who got through the sandstorm wanted to participate in this event and for good reasons. The point of the contest was to be crowned the sexiest woman of the summer. The prize was still hidden from the participants, but arrogant woman were more than willing to battle each other out to see who was the prettiest of them all.

It was a good thing Hera wasn't there to enter…otherwise…a second Trojan war would take place if Ceres was chosen yet again over her or Palutena. It was simply a bad idea to have all three Goddesses in one place to avoid a war that lasted too long for everyone's taste.

Kaleido though was just glad that Bayonetta didn't show up. She would win without a second thought put into the votes and that would mean bloodshed especially on the angel side of things. The Guardian of Music assumed Palutena and Bayonetta were on good terms…and they probably were…unless someone took the title of sexy persona from Palutena's belt. Then it was on…

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THIS YEAR'S SWIMSUIT CONTEST!" Kaleido projected her voice through the mike on stage. The men that were waiting for this were in the crowd cheering for her before the contest had even begun. "WE GOT A LOVELY SURPRISE FOR YOU PEOPLE! BEAUTIFUL GIRLS FROM ALL OVER THE UNIVERSE HAVE COME HERE FOR YOU IN THEIR FANCY SWIMSUITS TO IMPRESS YOU, THE AUDIENCE! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! YOU, THE AUDIENCE GETS TO VOTE THIS YEAR'S SEXIEST GAL! CHOOSE CAREFULLY THOUGH! WE WOULDN'T WANT A CAT FIGHT!"

Lucina groaned at how rowdy the audience became. She was glad that she was able to back out of the swimsuit contest. There was nothing to show anyway.

"Oh, don't look so sad, Lucina. It's not the end of the world to not have a chest." Robin told her in a rather mocking tone while looking down at her belly in dismay.

"Like you should talk…" Lucina growled. "I just wish Dark Pit was here. His idol is on stage."

Robin forgot that Dark Pit never stopped talking about the Guardian of Music. The white haired tactician had her speculations on why he might like her. Kaleido was young, pretty and had a wonderful voice. She seemed to attract the older audience with her youthful appearance and that was creepy. Then again…Dark Pit was kind of a child, so him fanboying over her wasn't so creepy. Lucina just found it annoying. Many of the Smashers agreed, but let him act like a little kid along with the rose haired villager Pink. Speaking of Pink, she had pushed herself to the front of the line just to scream that she was Kaleido's biggest fan.

"I think we should make sure that he never sees her." Robin said in a matter of fact statement.

"Yeah…you got a point."

There was a loud rumbling sound in the background and it didn't come from the audience. Lucina looked over her shoulder to see what it was. Her eyes widened in horror seeing the angel twins rushing in their direction at top speed.

"Oh…they're back…" Lucina mumbled. "Looks like they got a tan."

"Really. That's nice."

"But…what is that thing that is chasing them…and why are they leading it here?!"

"Huh?!"

Robin turned around and saw what the hell they were talking about and saw the two angels zip past them. The giant crab coming down from the dune in the distant with its pincers pinching followed this. Both girls were the first victims of this crab when it took its claws and sliced at their swimsuits leaving them naked. There really wasn't much to see with Lucina but with Robin, her breasts and belly were exposed to the public. Robin's eyes widened in horror at the crime the crab monster committed and let out a scream while covering her chest and belly. Lucina was more concerned with Robin than her own appearance.

"R-Robin…"

"No! Everyone saw me naked! Don't look! I don't want to betray Chrom or Henry!"

"…Wait…why my father?"

Robin wasn't going to answer that seeing as how the crab was going over to the other contestants. Palutena and Ceres were already on stage with Phosphora bickering around how they were going to win the contest. Viridi  _ **REALLY**_  wanted to jump in and say she had a chance, but the more she saw everyone's figure, the more she wanted to fade into obscurity. Fortunately, the crab monster would take her worries away especially when people started screaming when their bikinis were getting ripped off and hurled into the air.

"What the hell?"

Soprano made it clear she was far from amused at what was going on.

"Where did this giant…crab come from?" Juliet asked not at all pleased either. She was annoyed with herself for not bringing her katana with her (but its not like she couldn't generate it out of thin air either).

"From the depths of the dunes apparently." Soprano answered. "Is there even water below the sand?"

Juliet was going to respond to such a stupid question but found herself focusing on Viridi instead. The crab was heading to the stage where all the contestants were getting lined up. That was only because the angel twins had rushed over to Palutena all sweaty and exhausted from running.

"Lady…Palutena…you got to…"

"Pit, why are you here?!"

Palutena was being such a supportive mother today.

"We…got thrown off…the observatory…" Pit mumbled while gasping for air. "You got to…help us…please…"

The green haired Goddess was being incompetent today. The crab immediately caught up with the two angels forcing Dark Pit to grab Pit by the arm and rush off despite being exhausted from running the desert like area just to get to the beach. Jumping into the cold ocean sounded like a great idea, but with how tired they were…they might not make it.

The crab could swim too, so it would be pointless. The crab saw all the women participating and had this weird glint in his eyes. No one was safe from him…not even Guardians, angels or Goddesses.

The screaming of young girls and boys was music to the crab monsters ear. No sacrifice was needed if he could see them all nude right now. The one that was supposed to be his would have to wait if there was a contest going on.

Juliet had to choose between assisting Viridi or Soprano. Thinking her partner in crime was fine, she went to save the Goddess of Nature when Phosphora was too slow (ironically) to save her from being attacked. Viridi let out a small shriek as the Guardian of Love swooped in and grabbed her before jumping away before either of them had their swimsuits grabbed at.

Soprano was not lucky…at all. She wanted to fight the crab monster, but due to her trying to use summon magic to bind the crab monster and with no samurai to watch her back…her bikini got ripped into small pieces. This broke her concentration and caused her to scream bloody murder.

"JULIET, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Are you kidding me?" Juliet mumbled darkly to herself as she decided it would be better if they kept their distance from the crab that was getting annoyed that he couldn't grab the Goddesses and angels who decided to fly into the air and not get hit. "Stay here."

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" Viridi shouted as she heard another familiar scream. "Oh look…Peach is a victim…who knew?"

Juliet had already rushed back to help Soprano from the ground. The poor girl was sobbing about how she'll never get married now and some other stereotype Japanese crap that came out of her mouth.

In the midst of the chaos, Rob was trying to avoid Shulk again after that insensitive comment. The blond had lost his patience with the shorter male at this point and demanded to know why he was having these mood swings. They ended up stopping to have an actual argument concerning both of their faults.

"You need to stop acting so desperate!" Shulk would shout which would be followed by Rob's comment of, "How about you stop being insensitive and read between the lines!"

The crab was probably what prevented things from getting worse mainly due to how fast it was charging at them. Gender did not matter at all to this crab after ripping off so many swimsuits. He would do the same thing to these two if he didn't trample them.

_"Shulk, a monster is approaching you quickly!"_

Shulk flinched hearing a voice come out of the Monado. "A-Alvis?"

His mysterious companion didn't respond again after that. It was up to Shulk to change the future that Alvis probably saw. The crab rushed down toward them forcing the two to jump to the side. Shulk cursed seeing Rob jump in the opposite direction of him. The crab quickly made a u-turn and decided to go straight for Rob who was a little dazed at the sudden crab stampeding toward them.

"ROB!" Shulk cried out preparing to take the Monado off his back and ready to backslash the crab. However, the vision showed that attempting to do so wouldn't save Rob in time. The poor tactician would be squashed by the weight of the crab should he attempt to kill it. "N-No!"

Rob didn't realize how screwed he was until he saw the crab was in front of him. He didn't have any weapons on him so all he could do was stare into its squinty eyes as it proceeded to stomp on him again.

"Wuhhhh!"

"ROB!"

Shulk was dumb enough to charge in and have the Monado be his shield when he slid underneath the huge crab and embraced the white haired magician. The impact of the crab's foot wasn't powerful enough to hurt the Monado but Shulk did feel a lot of pain similar to hitting his back when he hit the screen in Smash Brothers. The crack he heard wasn't from Shulk's back breaking but from the pearl that the seer was holding onto.

"S-Shulk!" Rob cried out weakly seeing the Homs take damage for him.

The crab wasn't pleased and ended up kicking the two away so he didn't have to look at them. Shulk wouldn't let go of his companion and again took the full hit when the two hit the lower side of the cliff before jumping into the sand.

The only reason the crab didn't reach out for Rob is due to catching the angel twins in the midst of the chaos. When it was done ripping off bikinis and speedos, it would eventually grab them due to Pit tripping over a rock and being picked up by the wings. Dark Pit stopped to see why his older twin was screaming and got scooped up in its claws. Try as they might, but they weren't going to break free.

"This is the worst day ever…" Pit groaned as he stopped struggling. "If only I could reach my weapon…" Looking over to Dark Pit, the light angel could see his darker twin continue to struggle. "We aren't getting out."

"No! I won't let it strip me like it did Luci! Fuck this thing! How dare this thing let me see Luci naked!"

"You should be happy…not disappointed that there's nothing to see."

"And you are a fucking ass, Pitstain!"

The crab monster was going to continue his rampage…but at that moment a huge ship landed on the beach. The angel twins gasped seeing the familiar mask on it.

"Oh, Meta Knight is here!" Pit exclaimed. "Sweet!"

The crab and everyone on the beach froze at the sight of the huge ship that forced its way through the atmosphere and forced a landing. Samus shook her head realizing that if Meta Knight was here that someone forced him to pilot to Dune Galaxy…and that could only mean one thing.

Captain Falcon immediately jumped off the Halberd in nothing but a speedo…one that was so tight that his butt crack could be seen. Despite wearing nothing but something to cover his dick, he still was dumb enough to wear his helmet in this weather.

"The sun. The sky. The crab. All is good in this world." Captain Falcon declared as he gave a salute to the crab monster. "Oh…the angels are here. That means Samus and the ladies are here too!"

"Great, to see you here Douglas!" Pit shouted. "Help us out please!"

It wasn't going to be Captain Falcon who was going to lend a helping hand though. A familiar dragon roar could be heard on the Halberd as Charizard came flying off with Red riding on his back. For once he looked badass even with his stylish boxers. Pit was glad Red didn't go over the top like Falcon who wanted to pull off a "Stupid Sexy Falcon" moment to Samus.

"RED!" Pit yelled before realizing that was a mistake. "OH SHIT!"

Dark Pit would only realize why Pit paled seeing his friend on the fire Pokémon when the tragedy struck.

"Don't worry you two! I'll save you! Charizard, use flamethrower!"

If Pit had the time to flip Red with both middle fingers, he would have done so. Charizard hesitated for a moment because he realized that he would burn the angels at the same time as the crab. However seeing how Red would learn the hard way of not throwing out attacks, Charizard obeyed and shot flames from his mouth. The crab's eyes widened as it attempted to run away with the twins. The crab wasn't fast enough as it immediately caught fire…and the angels were getting burned in the process.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, RED?!"

The crab realized too late the angels were the reason he was being burned and threw them into the air while they were still burning. Charizard flew over to them and caught them while still on fire before throwing them into the ocean to douse the flames. Pit took longer to come up, but the damage was done to both of them. Fortunately, their wings did not become barbecue wings.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING!" Dark Pit yelled while coughing because he got salt water in his mouth.

"One word…nightmare…" Pit murmured weakly as he was on the verge of passing out.

"Hey Pitstain, don't die on me! I don't want to drown out here! Hey!"

Red smiled as he stood on Charizard with a cocky smile on his face.

"I SAVED THE DAY!"

Charizard was probably thinking, "What a fucking idiot" seeing as how he shook his head in annoyance.

The crab's misfortune wasn't done yet. It couldn't run into the water without the feeling of being cooked in the process so it rushed around like a headless chicken. The F-Zero racer smirked as he looked above him to see that Kirby was in with the frying pan.

"Cook Kirby is already here? Yes! We are going to have a giant crab for supper!" Falcon declared.

Kirby already fought a giant crab in the past due to it being summoned by DDD. This one looked dumber if it didn't run into the ocean that was right next to it.

"Wombo combo in process!"

"But I'm not Falco…poyo…" Kirby reminded him as he enlarged his frying pan. "Please put the crab in my pan here."

"No problem!" Captain Falcon declared as he charged toward the crab with a devil smile plastered on his face.

Physics did not seem to matter for Captain Falcon in this moment. He didn't need to use the grab to start the combo. He started out with Raptor Boost to launch the flaming crab in the air. He immediately followed with his up air strings to keep the crab in the air while Kirby prepared his attack. Falcon finished with his famous Falcon Punch that punched the crab in between his eyes. The crab was sent flying into the frying pan that Kirby wasted no time throwing the crab in the pot that magically appeared below Kirby. Try as he might, the crab struggled to get out of the boiling pot, but eventually the crab would be so red that you knew that its insides were cooked. Falcon landed right next to Kirby and gave the pink puffball a hi-five.

"ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!"

Samus shook her head in frustration seeing how Falcon was reacting. It wouldn't take long for the rest of the Smashers to empty out of the Halberd and see that the battle was done.

"This was why it was pointless to have all the Smashers in one place." Palutena could be heard saying while containing to hover in the air. "The conflict is resolved too quickly."

* * *

This was the part where Wolf finally joined back with the Smashers, but only to arrest the frog king who terrorized the citizens of Dune Galaxy and the Fishmen who served under him. He had heard of people getting kidnapped and sacrificed to the crab monster, but he didn't take things this seriously. He only showed up because iof the swimsuit contest and wanted to see if any furry woman were there and was sorely disappointed that not even Krystal was there. If Krystal was there, he could make a joke to Fox, but the leader of Star Fox was more concerned about staying out of the heat instead of looking to see who the winner was of the swimsuit contest.

Despite the crab monster, the contest was able to go back on track with the few people who did not get their swimsuit ripped being able to enter and voted on. Many of the girls were saddened that the crab ruined their chance to be crowned the sexiest woman in the galaxy, but there was always next year.

Kaleido wanted to facepalm so badly tallying the results and seeing that the winner of the contest was none other than the Angel Assembly member Sales. She wanted to shout how rigged this was, but she was one of the few people who didn't get her swimsuit torn off…and she was hot to say the least for a married mother.

To say the Goddesses were not infuriated by the results though…

"KALEIDO, I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" Her boss Ceres shouted. "THIS IS A MISTAKE! THERE IS NO WAY A STUPID ANGEL WON!"

"I agree!" Palutena added with smoke over her head. "I won fair and square! There is no way I would lose to someone who works under me!"

"But she's hot." The twelfth seat of the royal bodyguards Kaguju commented as he patted Palutena on the back as if they were close. "I mean, let's admit it. She may be a married woman, but she's attractive. You and Ceres are just old prudes that wish they were 2000 years younger. Clap for Sales and you'll feel better."

Kaguju needed to know when to keep his mouth shut. He was rather confused on why Palutena and Ceres' anger was now directed toward him.

"Huh? What did I say? I only spoke the truth."

"Little brother…" The Goddess of Light began as she cracked her fist. "You better start running."

"We will break your legs when we catch you. Don't worry. You will get a head start." The Goddess of Love added.

"Umm…help?!"

Palutena was dead serious with beating her little brother to the ground for that statement. She shot a beam of light in his direction and it only missed decapitating him. It ended up hitting his hair instead causing him to scream like a girl. Spreading his purple wings, the purple angel took off the minute the two started firing magic his direction.

Ganondorf and Rosalina were going to watch this from beginning to the end. Ganondorf had the dopiest grin on his face seeing how furious Palutena got when she was called an old prude. Rosalina too could not help but giggle at how the green haired Goddess' plan failed in the long run. While the point of the vacation was to cheer her up, Palutena just wanted to look good for the contest. At least she was happy again and would remember this timeline fondly.

Things settled down even more until it was sunset (and yes Kaguju was caught and beaten up. He wouldn't be taking missions for a while). The contest was done and Wolf had arrested everyone involved in the mess. Most of the Smashers settled down for the vacation they all needed without the Hands observing their every move.

After all the abuse that the angel twins have been subjected to today they finally catch a break with the witch hunters easing their pain. Virtue was in charge of looking after Pit and Jingle got Dark Pit.

The injuries the two suffered over the entire day were enormous. From being thrown off to getting fried by the sun to suffering some injuries from the crab monster's vice grip and finally getting burned by fire, the two just wanted to rest. Jingle was a sweet girl despite being an alien. She used her healing magic to get rid of the pain Dark Pit was feeling and allowed him to relax on one of the towel's Pit brought that was spread out on the beach. He laid on his back and allowed Jingle to touch him in certain spots to get rid of any pain he was feeling. Nothing sexual on their end.

The said could not be said for Pit and Virtue. The brunette saw an opportunity to mess with Pit and he was going to take it. The angel captain would have to wait for Jingle to come over and heal him, but Virtue would take care of him until then. That meant he got to rub the lotion on his skin since Pit was too tired to move.

Virtue made everything sexual in this simple task from sitting on the angel's back to rubbing the lotion in between Pit's legs. The white angel yelped feeling the taller male stick his hands into his boxers.

"H-Hey, what are you doing, idiot?"

"I'm getting every spot on your body Pit." He tells the light angel in a seductive tone as he proceeds to bite the back of his neck. "But you're making me feel so good now."

"E-Eww! You're a bug in heat now?! Stay away! Don't touch me you horny bastard!" Pit cursed as he tried to escape but realized he wasn't going to escape Virtue's strong grip.

It probably was true that Virtue was more turned on than usual. It might have been the heat but the witch hunter of patience was letting his lust consume him during the process of making the angel better. Pit had no choice but to give into his touches, but he would complain the entire time while trying to hold back his moans.

"Dammit…can you not be horny?"

"But Pit…this is the season that bugs mate." Virtue hummed while biting his neck again. "Did I tell you the story of the time Jingle and I were looking under the rocks and we interrupted a beetle couple getting ready to make babies."

"TMI!"

"They slowed down when they noticed they were being watched. They picked up the speed again once the rock covered them again."

"You are so gross Virtue! Why would you talk about bugs having sex?!"

Virtue's response was to just wrap his hands around Pit's neck time, cradling him in a bear hug. The light angel blushed at Virtue's proximity in front of everyone.

"…I am so going to kill you…"

Far away from the loud group were Rob and Shulk. The white haired tactician was healing Shulk's injury he obtained from the giant crab. The two have yet to speak to each other after that fight followed by being rescued. Rob remained flustered while he was extending his hand out to Shulk's stomach to heal him.

"…Thanks for saving me…" Rob finally spits out after finishing the healing spell.

"It's no big deal."

"But…"

"I should apologize for getting that pearl destroyed. You gave it to me."

"That's nothing! If you were crushed though…"

"The Monado would have protected me."

" _If you do that again Shulk, you won't have a Monado to use."_  Alvis snarked darkly causing Shulk to flinch at the icy tone Alvis was giving.

Sorry, Alvis. There wasn't much time for me to think.

" _You could have used the Monado Shield…but I digress."_

Ignoring Alvis' grumbling, Shulk went back to paying attention to his shorter roommate. Rob avoided making eye contact with him annoying the heck out of the seer.

"Hey, Rob…"

"I'm sorry Shulk!" Rob continued to apologize. "All day I have been fucking up. You were only trying to cheer me up but I insulted you. I gave you a pearl but it broke because of me, and even now you're…mmm?"

It wasn't in Shulk's character to steal a kiss from Rob, but given how the white haired magician was beating himself over stupid things today, perhaps being more aggressive than normal and letting his feelings known was for the best. Alvis was still complaining despite this, but Shulk shut him out just for a bit.

"S-S-S-Shulk!" Rob squeaked like a tiny mouse when they broke apart. "W-Why?"

"Rob, you told me I don't read between the lines…but I'm wondering who that really applies to." Shulk told him with a rather huge smile on his face. "You would have realized there was someone here the entire time waiting for you."

"B-But…you're with this Fiora person…"

"Huh? No. She's an irreplaceable sister to me." Shulk stated. "I couldn't ask for a better friend and sister."

"But she's Dunban's sister…so wouldn't that mean…"

"Don't think too much into it. This would have been a great gift for her. It just means I'll have to give her something else, so she knows I'm doing okay. And…"

Shulk found it adorable and amusing how red Rob could become by showing him some affection. Lightly touching his face before gently pushing him down on the sand with the taller male on top of the older one.

"S-Shulk? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to do it without the S Support." Shulk teased knowing full well that Rob wouldn't be able to function with that type of flirting.

Almost immediately Rob started to spout mumbo jumbo as he was making excuses on why they couldn't do it now. In all honesty, the Monado boy didn't want to do it now either with Alvis yelling his ear. Maybe later, but that was a big maybe given how he didn't know the first thing in having sex, and the last thing he needed was to get Rob's hopes up of achieving something he desperately wanted.

"We can wait until we get back to the mansion." Shulk told him cutely planting another kiss on his lips calming him down only slightly. "Right now…we can enjoy the fireworks together."

"Oh…" Rob murmured in disappointment as Shulk allowed him to sit up. "But…you're serious with…liking me?"

"Of course. Have I lied to you before?"

"No…and I'm glad…"

" _What do you Homs call it when you don't want to deal with a situation like this? Do you say, "Get a room" or something else?"_

"Oh shut up, Alvis!" Shulk shouted causing Rob to jump back.

"W-What?"

"This is why there is no S Support! There are people watching us…"

"Oh…okay…can we at least search for a place to where we can see the fireworks or is this person going to interrupt us doing that too?"

"Pretty much." Shulk said with a grin. "I think I should just give the Monado to Rosalina so at least we'll get time alone tonight."

" _What? No!"_

" _Yes. You need a companion and it's not going to be me._  Come on Rob. Let's go."

Alvis let out a stream of protests as the two Smashers walked toward the area where the Goddesses were fighting with each other over the results of the contest hand in hand. Even if Rob's day did not go as well as he would have wanted, the night was going to be magical.

* * *

The fireworks had finally shot up in the sky to celebrate the end of the swimsuit contest. The bright lights distracted everyone along with the loud popping and weird shapes the fireworks gave off. Pandora smiled seeing that her enemies wouldn't notice her slipping away with Days. Taking a soda when no one was looking, she snuck away with Days waiting for her in a place isolated from the rest of the Smashers.

Daedalus let out a sight realizing how this day had taken so much out of him. He wondered how much time he had left before he was turned back into his original form. He didn't want Pandora finding out that this pathetic girl was him, but he couldn't disappoint her now. The Amazon found it odd that instead of talking to Pit and helping him out after all the hell he went through that he decided to slip away like the mysterious maiden he attempted to be.

So here the two were back at the place where they first encountered each other during the day. Pandora immediately went to teasing Days about how this time, she had a swimsuit on to cover her and had something to drink. Days rolled her eyes at the bluenette before staring at the calm ocean waves. Pandora wanted to continue the dialogue but didn't realize how nervous she was around the petite archangel. Maybe it was her advancement during the day that made her heart skip a beat, but she blamed it on an adrenaline rush during that time. Her heart would not stop bounding even now and it was making her question if it was because of this feeling that the girl in front of her was the person she was searching for.

"Days…let me ask you a question." She began getting ready to drop the question without any interruptions.

"I got one too." Days started not wanting to be the one to answer first.

They both pause expecting the other to speak first but ended up asking their question at the same time.

"Are you Daedalus?"

"Are you a lesbian?"

The question that was asked for Pandora caused her to jump back in shock. It was obvious who was going to respond first.

"W-What? Why would you ask a ridiculous question like that?"

"…I know who Daedalus is." The archangel replied. "I feel that this question is important because you will hurt him depending on your response."

It was such a horrible way to put it, yet Pandora thought that Daedalus should have already known the answer in the past if this girl is the man she was searching for.

"Maybe a little…" Pandora admitted with her cheeks turning pink. "The Amazon tribe only needs a man to reproduce. There are a lot of attractive woman that I have had encounters with in the past but…"

"Oh…I see…" The girl said in a depressed tone.

"Hey, I'm not finished! I have perfected my Amazon technique and women are just easier to use for it. I didn't have to do it this time around…and I'm glad. However, there is someone I am in love with…a man…and I have been searching for him for a long time."

This perked Days' interest.

"You see…I didn't realize that the guy I was searching for stole my hearts so many centuries ago." She admitted with a small smile threatening to escape her lips. "He was pitiful when I first saw him…and I wouldn't be surprised if he was still pitiful now. Everyone took advantage of him. He was so kind…that I can't believe the rumors that he has fallen to the point of no return. I cannot believe the man who couldn't even hurt a fly is responsible for murdering so many important people now. I…I need to confirm that…I need to see Daedalus again to confirm if he really changed."

"…What would you do if he told you that the rumors were true?" Days asked giving her a cold stare. "Would you murder him on the spot?"

"Of course not!" Pandora declared without hesitation. "This may sound crazy but I have searched for Daedalus all my life and into multiple timelines! You see, there's this ugly monster called the Great Evil who will end the universe! I remember everything when things apparently reset! My death will not stop me from searching for Daedalus! I don't understand why things change in each timeline though. He shouldn't be in a different location each time! It's frustrating to die with that info and to try again and he's not there! I won't stop searching for him. Hard work and determination has always been my thing! I will search until the end of time until I find him and…apologize." Her voice became quiet when she said that. "…If Daedalus resorted to becoming what he hated…then the only person he can blame is me. Because I was tricked…I committed a crime and lost my body…it didn't feel like that long…but so many things changed when I returned as a fireball."

There was the idea that Pandora might have been speaking to a random stranger instead of Daedalus who she hoped Days was. There might have been a chance Days would have labeled her crazy and ran off. The archangel was frozen in anticipation the entire time trying to control herself from saying something. Pandora did not understand why her body was shaking or why tears started to fall down her eyes, but maybe the next set of words confirmed what she wanted to hear.

"Don't give up. You'll see Daedalus again…I'm sure of it…when Daedalus isn't in such a pathetic state…"

"Daedalus!"

"I'm not Daedalus…" Days whispered softly but it didn't stop Pandora from embracing her and smothering her with her large breasts. "I'm only…Days…"

"You idiot…if you're him…come back to me…please…"

Oh how did Daedalus wanted to obey her commands. He wanted to reveal everything to her and tell her how much he missed her strong presence. Instead he just returned the embrace quietly wanting to remain like this forever. Only the fireworks and their beating hearts were the sounds they could hear while in this romantic trance. The trance seemed to have continued with Pandora pulling back and slowly cuffing the archangel's cheek.

"Pandora…" Days murmurs softly before closing her eyes.

Pandora would have gone for the sweet kiss too. She hesitated wondering if maybe…just maybe this wasn't the man she was looking for. Logic was thrown out the window as she slowly leaned in for the kiss when…

**DONG. DONG. DONG.**

Immediately Days pushes away from the loud chime from Clockwork Galaxy horrified at what was about to happen. Even from Dune Galaxy, that clock could be heard throughout the universe. That place was so imbalanced that the probability of the clock ringing was low. For it to ring now of all times to interrupt the romantic moment could only spell trouble. Daedalus interpreted it as a sign that perhaps the spell would wear off just like in Cinderella.

"That's odd…the clock never strikes twelve…" Pandora mumbled darkly. "Wonder what happened…"

Daedalus wanted to answer Pandora that perhaps what went down in the last timeline when Alm decided to use Rosalina and use Clockwork Galaxy as a base to fight her enemies. It impressed him how Pit was able to split his and Dark Pit's soul away from each other. If they were to ever find out in any timeline that will be a major advantage in taking down the Great Evil.

"Oh-ho-ho, I have found the princess!"

Immediately Days froze hearing the voice of the man who put him in this situation in the first place. Something sounded different about him though. He jumped feeling his presence and Pandora for a moment had her hand on the hilt of her blade. Her eyes widened at the man in front of him.

Before the two was an attractive young redhead with red eyes to match. He had sharp glasses over said red eyes making the red stare more intimidating. His outfit consisted of an old fashion cloak that Pandora would recognize was the Golden Land fashion 2000 years ago when Cube was in power. This cloak has a loose collar that could easily be taken off. The design was very high tech with gears combined with golden butterflies on it.

"Days, I missed you so much!"

Pandora could not believe her eyes when she spoke the name. "Y-You are the Sorcerer of Creation…Sphere."

The young man known as sphere looked over to Pandora and smiled rather evilly.

"Correct. I am one of the twelve Apostles who used to serve under Cube…" He frowned when he said that. "Unfortunately…Cube is dead and I was banished with the rest of the Apostles. Here I am though, alive and well taking care of this beautiful princess."

"Wait…so her story was true?" Pandora asked in disbelief.

"Of course."

"Days said her butler was traveling with her! You aren't a butler! You're a fucking sorcerer from the Golden Land!"

"Former sorcerer." He corrected. "I am a butler to hide from witch hunters like you."

Pandora froze at his evil tone. She looked toward Days who trembled at the idea of the bluenette being a witch hunter.

"Fortunately, Days does not seem to be harmed…but her outfit is…different to say the least."

"I lost it when I landed in the ocean…" Days mumbled weakly.

"I see. Well, you won't have to worry about being stuck on this planet any longer. We are leaving immediately before our enemies catch up with us."

"…Okay…"

Daedalus could not believe that this is what Diamond was doing to keep the secret that this cute girl was the fallen archangel. Daedalus was fine with this though if it meant not being seen in such an embarrassing state. He would need to ask Diamond why he waited all of this time to reveal his true form after all of these years but he probably forgot he was a sorcerer to begin with. Sighing in defeat, Daedalus put his head down as he slowly walked away from Pandora and toward Sphere.

"W-Wait…Days!" Pandora called out not knowing what to do. She couldn't challenge the story with the Sorcerer of Creation. She knew that anyone from the Golden Land spelt trouble…but she didn't want to lose the one lead she had concerning Daedalus. "Do you know where I can find Daedalus?"

"…Maybe Melody Galaxy." Days spoke surprising her and Sphere. "…Maybe not this timeline like you speak of…but maybe the next one…there aren't that many places for that poor sap to go."

"Oh…the music planet…"

"Also…" Days turned around forcing a smile that caught Pandora off guard. "Thank you for everything today. Today was crazy…but I haven't had so much fun in a long time…I wish I could tell Pit and Dark Pit this, but I do not have the time to do so. Hopefully…we will all see each other again…"

There was nothing Pandora could do now but trust her words.

"Yeah…we will…don't worry." Pandora smirked causing Days to blush. "You are such a cutie. I had fun playing the heroine again. Hope to do it again some time."

"I-I'm not that hopeless!" The archangel spat but there wasn't anything else she could do. "See you later."

Sphere immediately flung his cloak up so Days could get under it. He wrapped it around the girl like a vampire would before looking at Pandora with another evil smirk.

"I thank you for protecting my princess." He told her simply before vanishing into golden butterflies leaving the Amazon alone.

Pandora extended her palm out to catch a single butterfly that immediately turned into golden light. She frowned before turning around to look toward the fireworks that were visible in the moonlight.

"Melody Galaxy huh? If that is where you want to meet up…then I have no choice but to accept your invitation."

* * *

Back on Mecha Galaxy, Diamond waited for Daedalus to walk back into his room before he let out an evil laugh.

"My-my…wasn't that a magical experience Days or should I say Daedalus?"

The clock in Clockwork Galaxy continued to chime even after they left Dune Galaxy. Daedalus had felt his body act up as he shivered whenever the sound rang in his ears. Like the magic used by the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella, the light magic wrapped around his body changing back to its original form. Daedalus let out a sigh of relief feeling the fatty area around his chest vanish and his male organs growing back into its original place. His wings became stained with a dark color until they were completely black…or not. Daedalus realized there was a mirror in the room and took a glimpse at it. He gasped seeing that his bottom wings were not completely black but a dark grey instead.

"W-What the?"

At the same time, the magic Diamond used on himself to appear young was used to revert him back to his old, twisted self. The fallen archangel turned around in a circle amazed that his wings were getting lighter. He failed to notice the evil scowl that Diamond gave him. Diamond squinted his eyes before he broke out into laughter again.

"What is this? You're trying to redeem yourself? What happened in Dune Galaxy while I was perfecting these spells? Falling in love with a hunk down there?"

Daedalus flinched at Diamond's words. Instead of retorting with his usual sarcasm, the fallen archangel shifted his eyes back to the mirror as if thinking he wouldn't look at the sorcerer directly in the eye.

"Or is it your obsession with that woman you have chased so long finally getting to you?"

"…She said she was in love with me…" Daedalus murmured weakly not realizing that he was still shaking, and it wasn't Diamond's magic that was causing him to feel so weak. "…She said she loved me…all of this time…I thought…she saw me nothing but…a fool who she wanted to protect for her ego…but…she really loves me…she searched all over the universe for me." Tears started to fall down his eyes as he continued wailing on about the female demon. "All of this time, I thought I was cursed to never see her again…but she remembers everything too even when she dies…so she's always looking somewhere else. I'm never there…because I don't look at the same galaxy twice…we always missed each other. I'm such a fool!"

Any trace of Diamond messing with Daedalus was gone and replaced with a dark, gloomy one. Not once has Diamond ever displayed such a grim expression. Even when he was put into situations where his life was in danger, not once has Diamond felt such dread. He had a good reason to fear Daedalus in this very moment.

If Daedalus were to ever redeem himself and heal his wings, there would be no point for Daedalus to stick around. While the fallen archangel relied on Diamond to remember all timelines, Pandora had proven that she would remember the timelines no matter what. The blackmail material Diamond had on Daedalus would be gone in an instant. Pandora could find him and fix everything therefore Diamond would lose a partner in crime. He needed the youthful looking archangel to assist him with his experiments and to mass produce his robot army. He couldn't do a lot of things without Daedalus admittingly, but always took credit to make sure Daedalus stayed in line. Diamond had almost everything he needed for his plan. He had analyzed Shulk and the Monado as the perfect test subject and only now has he perfected this gender bender spell. He can't afford for thing to screw up because Daedalus decided to run off for his love.

"Maybe I can…finally…"

Daedalus didn't get to finish his train of thought because he was immediately seized by the arm and pushed onto the bed. This completely took him off guard as he nearly screamed seeing the old man on top of him.

"W-What are you doing?! Get away from me!"

"Oh-ho-ho. I like that reaction. It suits you best."

"GET OFF!"

Daedalus attempted to use his claws to slash at Diamond's face. The old man just laughed as he grabbed the free arm and held them both behind Daedalus' back.

"The same trick won't work twice."

"Guuuh…"

"You have certainly become more aggressive from that small encounter. Is your love so strong that your ability to be logical?"

"Gah…what do you…"

"Do you think the miracle will happen again? Do you think she will say that the next time you see her?"

These hard questions smacked Daedalus in the face. His eyes widened as he shook his head.

"N-No…that can't be…"

"You have gotten ahead of yourself Daedalus. You are the realistic one. Is your fantasy getting the best of you? Get it through your skull that you won't get an opportunity like that again."

Diamond wanted to give himself a pat on the back seeing the horrified expression that Daedalus wore in that moment. The small happy thoughts that were traveling in his fragile mind shattered when reality decided to force its way in. Daedalus was such a pitiful person to watch. He lived on the idea that he could apologize to the woman he loved and disappear from her life. He always wanted to run away and start his life over with Pandora. That will never happen with all the crimes he has built up over the centuries and timelines that Raven would never forget. The Golden Land no longer trusted Daedalus as a whole and would slaughter him if he tried to find happiness. Daedalus only had Diamond as solace in this cruel universe and it was going to stay that way.

"You want to know a secret Daedalus?" Diamond began as he decided to lean closer down so he was breathing on the fallen archangel's neck. "I turned you in a woman to see how much energy you would exert. I am impressed that a man turned into a woman will use more energy than a woman turning into a man. Then again, that should have been obvious, but you and my daughter helped confirm that."

Daedalus was too much in shock to realize the implication of Diamond's implication. He chuckled as he blew behind the fallen archangel's ear just to get his attention.

"You must realize that your beloved only paid any attention to you because of your soft flesh as a young, virgin woman, right?"

"I-I…"

"You will only win her affection as a woman. The way you are now? She will never return her feelings seeing how much you have fallen and how disgusting you are. Even now, you're turned on by what I do to you."

"N-No! S-Stop! Please!"

Diamond didn't need to do anything to get Daedalus to submit. He could see the bright light in his eyes fade to where they were as pale as his skin.

"I'm going to leave you alone just this once. There will be no punishment this time." He whispered in the dark brunette's ear. "Just remember. There is no one who will take you in and forgive you. I am the only one you can trust."

In the back of his mind, Daedalus knew he was falling into the same routine again. First with Kensei and now with Diamond…but nothing could beat the abuse under Kensei…and that was why he put up with these insults. There was so much he could do to his self-esteem though. All he could do was nod his head weakly while attempting to hold back his tears. Diamond let out an evil laugh as he released him from his powerful grip.

"Don't disappoint me Daedalus. I am almost done with my plan. Do not screw it up."

"…Yes sir…"

As Diamond left Daedalus in his room alone, the fallen archangel quickly curled up into a ball. He used his wings to cover himself like a blanket while he slowly began to sob and curse at his own weakness.

_Just once…I wanted to have a happy moment in my life…so why…_

* * *

Raven was exhausted by the time they got back to the Golden Land. The raven haired witch could feel the chaos going on around her, but chose not to interfere. It allowed her to remain calm knowing that someone would handle the situation. She could actually be a teenager having fun with her girlfriends with no guys to ruin the fun. Raven was glad she was prepared for the blazing sun. The Golden Land did not fare well against hot weather or fire in general meaning they needed to be extra cautious in warm climates as a result. Pop was whining about how she felt like she was melting and needed to go back into her cold room the minute they arrived back at the Golden Palace. Cone said something similar only her hair was obviously a mess. The Rapunzel like hair was damp but covered with sand and salt from playing around all day. She needed an obvious shower.

The Furniture have all gone back into their card and would rejuvenate after a certain period of time. This meant that Raven would finally have her quiet time allowing her to think and decide who would be her next target in the new timeline. With this timeline, it gave her a sense of peace knowing that she had learned more about her female companions than before. Perhaps she should try and play with them more so they could help her in the future. In the back of her mind, this made up for that one timeline where she and Pop had a falling out. Raven's cynical attitude about the situation mainly stemmed from Alm desiring to make friends with the girls again. Now she was safe to stay in the Golden Land without too many questions because she was Cone's friend now. If she strived for that in every timeline, she would be sorely disappointed.

Speaking of disappointment…

"I can't believe you left me here to brood."

X was the only one who was stuck in the Golden Land with nothing to do but vision what had occurred in previous timelines. He was in the same situations as Raven, but he might have had it worse due to the circumstance of his birth. Raven only needed him as a reliable ally. Once he served his purpose, she wouldn't care for him so much. However, should she ever die, X at the very least had the power to bring her back to life and keep her up to speed of the memories she had lost. It was why neither of them could afford to die especially as of late. Certain players in these battles were indeed getting stronger and doing better against the Great Evil but the Great Evil was still proving to be the superior foe. Again, Raven needed to decide on whom to kill next, so it wouldn't cause a distraction to Prism.

Speaking of Prism…

"That was the worst party ever! I can't believe those ladies treated me, the Creator of the Universe as a little brat and kicked me out with lampshade around me!"

"Correction, it was on your head, and it was cute."

"Oh, shut up Samarium! You wanted to wear it around you like a tutu! That is so embarrassing!"

The boys had just returned from their little adult party. Raven knew Prism wanted acceptance from the Great Witches of Walpurgis more than anything. The Golden Land was stronger than these beautiful witches, but in Prism's mind, despite being stronger, he wasn't respected by them and for good reasons. Raven saw it as a circle jerk, so there was no point in trying to appeal to them. Male witches or sorcerers were simply rare, so Prism would constantly go to try and show them his magic and always got humiliated as a result. He wouldn't kill or punish them because the Sorcerer of Misfortune legit wanted them to respect him and serve under him. It was just a waste of time and this proved it.

"Prism, why didn't you just summon Coil to wrap his tentacles around them? You do that with me all the time."

"Samarium, you're a kinky, perverted cross-dresser. Besides K.K., you're one of Coil's favorite plaything."

"A boy toy." Terror snarked as he nearly found himself getting a chainsaw up his abdomen by the cross dressing zombie, "Woah, easy there, sweetie!"

"I don't need your opinion you stupid hyena…" Samarium growled. "Prism, seriously. Try to be a gentlemen next time or they'll treat you like a drunkard."

"I wasn't drunk!" Prism whined. "I was just hyper!"

"Same thing."

X knew that Raven would have to leave again just to get the boys to settle down.

"…We can talk about this later?"

"Of course."

"…Did you have fun though?"

"Probably would have been better if Prism was at the beach instead of the adult party…he should…be a kid instead of trying to grow up so fast."

"He is kind of an adult though…"

"Aren't we all?"

X wanted to counter her with a sarcastic quip, but remained silent as Raven sat up from her chair. Flicking her hair, she slowly made her way out of her room making sure that it was locked behind her just so no one would dare go in and see the unwanted guest. In the meantime, X decided he would do the work for the Witch of Despair and pick out the next target before Alm came into the room.

"Well…it's not like I wasn't wasting time." X told himself with a sigh. "I can see what's going on in the universe too…and seeing as how Daedalus and Pandora are this close to reuniting…the pieces need to move here…meaning…Flauros will be the first target in the Band of Six to meet his end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 10038 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Bayonetta does exist in my universe. I wonder how many times I will joke of her not showing up before she actually makes an appearance. There are five heavens in this universe: Skyworld (Kid Icarus and the capital of heaven), Celestia (Disgaea), the heaven of Queen’s Blade, Paridiso (Bayonetta) and another heaven. 
> 
> 2\. The joke of a mom winning the contest does come from the first season of Pokémon. There is a darker implication of Sales winning, but only the reader who can read between the lines and read some of my other stories can see why it’s not really funny for Kaguju to be going gaga over a married woman especially one that looks like a certain Goddess that died because of him. 
> 
> 3\. I legit saw this on my geology field trip in January. A guy removes a rock and two bugs were having sex. The male bug moved really slowly when the rock was removed but the minute it was covered again, it was moving really fast again. I just thought it would be hilarious to bring it up because of how gross and hilarious that was. 
> 
> 4\. This is a major reveal here. The villain of Super Smash Galaxy who has been tormenting Shulk and Daedalus is Sphere, the Sorcerer of Creation. His backstory will come in later stories explaining how a powerful, handsome man like Sphere became a crippled, fallen hero and a deeply hated villain. Diamond’s motives should already fall into place at this point since his plan is almost complete. Shulk is in for the ultimate hell when Diamond starts his ultimate plan. If you thought Serpent Galaxy was enough torture for Shulk…Mecha Galaxy is going to make you pity Shulk…


End file.
